Cold As The Sun
by REDEADED
Summary: Peridot and Jasper are partners in during the 40's and 50's in LA. After some pushing two female Detectives are slowly becoming the talk around the station solving cases left and right until they happen upon a case that might be bigger then the both of them and causing a certain blue necklace wearing woman to show up in their lives more than once. Multiple PV changes Noir Themed.
1. If I'm Short Your A Mountain

To be totally honest i'm not even done with two other fics I have been writing and I probably shouldn't have started this one yet either, but forever I have wanted to write a noir story be it a book or a fanfic but I have been dying to do this for sometime now.

As usual tell me if it isn't good enough and I will remove it right away. Thank you, please comment and tell me your thoughts.

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
If I was short then she was a mountain. Long white flowing hair bounced as her laughter bellowed in front of me. Her black suit and matching fedora weren't an eyesore but I needed to get back to work and this walking tar stain was in my way like a hole in the street covered in a puddle of slimy water, how could she not be sweaty in all that dark color?

"So your Peridot I take it?" she asked me. I simply nodded and shook her hand, grip was as tough as a snake's grip onto your neck. "Name's Jasper, I've seen your work lately and your doing an amazing job. What would you say if I told you that you could make detective here?" my mouth dropped as my mind went blank, with the snap of her fingers this tar stain brought me out of my stupor with another laugh. "Tell you what officer, you help me solve this case and I'll even make you my partner."

"Thank you detective, it'll be my pleasure." I responded in pride and hopefulness. Hope was all I could afford out here where everyone believes women are ment for secretary work or staying home and raising the kids, not me though. I was built for making Justice shine like it was always ment to. I waved goodbye to Jasper and returned to my desk to continue my paperwork on one of many missing cat cases I had been assigned to since Mrs. Gordon liked to call me to her home personally. This was gonna be one of those weeks, you know what I mean, when you wake up every morning with your same ritual only to slowly start to notice something ain't right, you can't pin point it but something in your stomach is telling you that you need to fix it.

* * *

 **Two Days Later, Peridot POV:**  
"Hands behind your back, NOW!" the man in a green button up shirt didn't feel like complying today since he threw my partner into our squad car and dashed into the alley behind him. "You bastard!" I roared chasing after the man, thankfully he wasn't aware that in high school I was the champion in the triathlon and all those years of running paid off here as I turned the corner to see the idiot trying and failing to climb a chain link fence. "HANDS, NOW!" he dropped down and raised his hands allowing me to move forward. Dealing with men like this always drove me up the wall like a cat trying to eat a mouse I knew it was eventually always gonna end up with me full but alone all the same. As I put my gun in it's holster and pulled out my handcuffs the bastard knocked me over and brandished a weapon, a knife that glistened in the sun light as he looked upon me with delight in what he had envisioned for me. "Stop where you are!" I commanded, terrified, turns out I was the mouse in this situation, unless I had good aim. Pulling out my pistol the man lunged towards me and in that half second I had to make a choice, do I take him down normally and risk a potential wound? Or do I fill him with lead? The latter seemed a better choice due to my frightened demeanor and I felt my lunch from earlier start to come up to my throat as the bullet went between his eyes and out the back of his skull, it was my first time killing some one. Turns out seeing someone perish in front of you isn't all that it's cracked up to be in the movies, maybe it was the fact I took someone's life away, someone's child, or maybe it was just the fact that I hated vomit and I was going to need a new pair of shoes after I was finished hurling.

"Great shot there officer!" I turned to see that tar stain again, Jasper clapping and laughing as she made her way to me helping me wipe my mouth clean. I thanked her silently and her hand never stopped rubbing circles into my back to help calm me from this tragedy. "It never gets easier dealing with it you know, you just get a little more used to it.." she mumbled, "You my dear friend have helped me finish my case though so I must accommodate you for that! Been trying to take this son of a bitch down for a few days now seeing as he likes to gamble and 'get' money from others!" a smile appeared on her face and her hand finally let my back only to place itself upon my shoulder. "You ready to join me and be able to afford one of them colored t.v.'s?" I took another breath before lurching out the rest of my lunch back onto the rest of my shoes. "Welcome aboard partner!"

* * *

 **A Week Later, Jasper POV:**  
Sure she was a runt compared to me but they all were, being like an amazonian woman compared to these men made me feel bigger and better even though I knew better then to get that big headed. She decided to go with a blue suit with a brown hat, nothing better then my black but a blonde in blue was quiet a striking appearance next to me and the other idiots couldn't agree more. I could tell the wolf whistles were making her uncomfortable but I was damn well sure this little firecracker wasn't gonna back out on me because Polosko and Barton couldn't keep their mouths shut, if anything it would make her stronger and if we could be a power team then maybe we could get more female detectives here and here to stay.

"Alright fellas sit down and shut up, welcome aboard a new detective to this scene, Ms. Peridot Prosto!" the few men in the room clapped softly as she nodded to the captain. "My name's Pink Diamond, I see Jasper's taken you under her wing and I couldn't be happier to see this monster with a partner. Jasper you better make her into you alright?"

"You know it Captain!" I declared giving a light slap on Peridot's behind making her jump and yelp slightly. The others laughed and I motioned for her to sit as she glared daggers into my soul, if I couldn't make her trust me then I could at least have a hard ass partner. I am hoping for the former since The Odd Couple wouldn't be the best of partners in this line of work.

"Alright then, to start you both off we got a report on a missing Blue Lincoln and the owner is in great distress, think you both can handle it?" I looked at her with a smug grin before pulling Peridot out the door. "Keep up the good work ladies!"

* * *

There you have it folks! Please tell me your opinion.

-REDEADED


	2. Blue

Gonna keep this going, I feel good about it now to see if you do to!

* * *

 **Jasper POV** :  
Pressing my foot to the accelerator slowly I couldn't help but take a few glances at my new partner, yellow hair shining brightly to mask that unattractive snarl she had brewing on her face. To a normal person I had just slapped a hornet's nest while tucking it into my shirt, in my eyes I just fully woke up a genius. "Relax partner, nothing to challenging for us for a while. A few stolen cars and maybe a murder mystery here and there but nothing to screwy." Without even looking at me she spoke to me in the coldest voice:

"Don't ever treat me like someone beneath you again." I swallowed the nerves that gathered in my throat down to the abyss of my gut. I've never been good at making friends and now under ten minutes my own partner wanted to punch me in my face. "I wanted this position to prove myself not only as a woman, but as one of the greatest members on this force."

"And you will, don't you fret." coming to a red light I turned to her and sighed. "Look i'm sorry, I have never been the smartest at making people comfortable." she turned to me and gave a small smile. Maybe it was the sun beating down on me in this all black suit and the fact I was sitting at a green light, or maybe it was that kind smile that got me heating up. Whatever it was I couldn't wait to get out of this car and into a ice box. Pulling up to a lime green house I rolled my eyes noticing the woman inside.

Lapis Lazuli, my own informant.

* * *

 **Peridot POV** :  
Jasper suddenly quiet as we pulled into the victim's driveway. It was nice, finally no nonsense or mindless laughter to ring in my ears. Exiting the vehicle I felt so much more at ease with the concrete beneath my feet then steel. The porch was empty, no plants no animals no signs, seemed kinda abandoned but none the less it was our location. After a few knocks a brown haired woman opened the door, she was a little paler then most and had a beautiful blue gem attached to the necklace around her neck.

"Are you the officers?" she asked, voice as sweet as honey on my morning toast I nodded instantly before Jasper opened her mouth.

"Save it Lazuli, who did it this time?" Lapis rolled her eyes and opened the door allowing us entrance. Wiping my shoes on the welcome mat I made my way towards her living room, paintings along the walls unsure if they were ment to make you feel something or if she felt only a couch and some chairs weren't enough decor for her home to welcome guests to. "No new paintings this time huh? Anyway meet my new partner here, Peridot!" I turned at the mention of my name and shook her hand, gentle to the touch and warm enough to melt into her smile brought me a bit of comfort.

"Pleasure's mine ma'am" I spoke up before taking a seat across from her and pulling out my notebook. "Where were you last night?"

"The Sandy Beach Bar down on Oaks and 5th." jotting that down quickly I looked up to see her glaring at Jasper who began to scan around looking for something that didn't belong there or any other type of clues.

"Was there someone who wanted to hurt you?"

"Not that I could notice." watching her she didn't seem to give off a bad vibe but like a cat staring at water I wasn't too sure she was being fully honest.

"Then why is your car gone?" she huffed and turned to me with an offended look.

"I brought someone home ok? Doesn't mean I knew they were going to steal my baby." Bingo, some more clues.

"What did he look like?"

"SHE you mean." Lapis bounced her eyebrows, attractive and enticing as she may be I have a job to do.

"Give me a description if you would please." pouting she crossed her arms across her chest and sighed.

"Blonde, about your height with a scar under her left eye." after quickly writing everything down I stood up and thanked her before quickly exiting and entering the vehicle.

"Come back and see me sometime Peridot." Lapis cooed as Jasper made her way to the driver's seat. I brushed it off like dust on my shirt but it only served as ammo for Jasper's taunts for the next few minutes. It didn't take long to arrive at The Sandy Beach Bar since Jasper had been a regular there for sometime as well.

"Remind me to bring you here sometime partner, you'd love it." I wouldn't, the stench of alcohol was about as bad as stepping in dog shit 5 minutes after getting new shoes. This wasn't really my scene but I had a job to do so none of that mattered. Dark lounge area even with the sun high in the sky made me uncomfortable, random civilians staring at nothing or drowning their worries away was disappointing. But who was I to judge? A detective with no one to go home to but a cat who only loved me when I fed him, some hero I was. "Hey there George, got some questions for ya!" Jasper called out waving down the older bartender as he cleaned his mugs.

"Been a while Jasp, always happy to help! What do you need?" he turned to me as I cleared my throat.

"Last night Lapis Lazuli was here with a woman, blonde with a scar under her left eye ring a bell to you?"

"Your looking for Stacy McAllister. Poor Girl can never catch a break, what did she do?"

"Stolen vehicle sir, hoping she hasn't done more to it."

"Just... be careful with her alright?" you could feel the sorrow in his words, like a whimpering puppy who just wanted you to throw the ball.

"You got it sir." and with that we were on our way.

* * *

 **Jasper POV** :  
Giving Peridot a turn behind the wheel was the best choice I ever made! She didn't mind the radio tuning it out and focusing on the road made it easier to catch a quick snooze. Being awaken by being thrown into the dash wasn't the best feeling I'd ever experienced but watching Peridot tear off behind our suspect was a magnificent sight. Like a lion after a gazelle it was gonna be brutal meaning I had to give chase.

"LAPD stop where you are!" she shouted right at the heels of Stacy. Trying my hardest not to laugh I took a short cut down an alleyway and caught up in time to see Peridot take Stacy down with a swift tackle. "Alright Ms. McAllister, your heading downtown!" it was odd to see her laughing but we figured it was shot nerves and what not.

"Good job detective, your gonna impress the captain in no time." I commented rubbing the blonde's shoulders. With a sigh of relief she took a seat and wiped the sweat from her forehead, dedicated officer if I'd ever seen one and she was my partner. This was gonna be a great few months I could feel it.

* * *

-REDEADED


	3. Easing Into It

**Peridot POV:**  
"Good work today Prosto! Your first case solved so swiftly and only in a few hours, keep working with Jasper and your sure to have an outstanding record sooner then later!" Pink Diamond commented patting my back. If pride could be measured in air I was the brightest and biggest hot air balloon the world had ever seen. "Now, since Jasper is in there getting a confession I need you to get right on with that written report." Nodding my head I took a deep breath as she went back to her office.

"Your my sister's new partner?" I turned my gaze to my left side to see a woman of my height with long white hair and a kind smile. "The name's Amethyst. But you can call me Ame for short." Shaking her hand I introduced myself as well. Smooth hands, very clean and warm. "You mind if I call you Peri?" I scoffed and hid my blushing grin from her. "Tell you what Peri, you ever need a night off or a friend I'll always be around the corner." her tempting wink had my face blush like a tomato but none the less I had work to do. Making my way to my desk I couldn't help but think back to Lapis and Amethyst, I must have been dipped in something sweet today to get hit on by two completely different women. It was comforting yet distracting all in one and I needed to shower off all this grime. Finding my sharpest pencil and a clean sheet of paper I went to work pushing the thoughts of these two women to the back of my mind.

* * *

 **Jasper POV:**  
"Come on Stacy, where's the car?" the girl kept a smile on her face as she stared into the desk in front of her. Tossing stones into a water-less well was more productive then this. "Just give me a location and you'll be out of here in a couple of days.

"Down Main." she mumbled before turning to me. "You know she's in trouble, why won't you guys take her down?"

"Whose in trouble?" I questioned, the concern in my voice as clear as a mirror. "Is Lapis in trouble?"

"Forget it, your gonna play dumb just get the car and lock me up." growling I gave in. I had a few more questions for Ms. Lazuli but as for now Stacy had to occupy a cell.

After sending her off I joined Peridot at her desk to help finish up the report. "Hey Jasper, your sister is very nice."

"Amethyst got a hold of you huh? Glad to hear it! Need any help?" she shook her head and put the many pieces of paper away in a folder.

"Just need to drop this off with the Captain and we're done for the day." she flashed me a toothy grin and I returned the gesture in hopes I didn't look as goofy as I felt. "Maybe we can go to that bar like you promised?" she seemed timid still but this was a chance that I couldn't let slip away from me.

"Wanna bring Amethyst?" she nodded with a thumbs up before making her way to the Captain's door.

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
After waiting for a few minutes Amethyst sat down in the back seat before huffing out how tired she was and couldn't wait to drink some scotch. "So Peri," she began gently rubbing my left arm. "You ready to have a great night?"

"I am looking forward to some much needed R&R yes." she giggled at that and leaned back to take a short nap. Her bubbly personality was slowly starting to comfort me, I could see why she was the receptionist and not some dry personality older woman and for once I was thankful for it.

"George is usually there but tonight I think it's Garnet, she's a very interesting person and I bet you'd like her right off the bat!" Jasper commented with a smile. This amazonian woman was the only friend I had so far and hopefully she felt the same way. Arriving at the bar I took my time and entered last as a baby duck would behind their mother, the bar was brighter then it was this morning with more friendlier faces and joyous laughter. It was amazing how a few hours could change the mood somewhere. Putting my hand over the wallet in my breast pocket I took a seat between both siblings and waited for the bartender, she walked over slowly with a lovely grin and even leaned over slightly to look me in the eyes.

"Hey there pretty lady, what'll ya have tonight?" she asked with a stoic expression. I didn't wanna be too hammered but I did wanna get tipsy, what would be best?

"Three whisky's for us Garnet, and some scotch for the sister." Jasper spoke patting my back gently. "Take it slow partner, remember i'm driving so we can stay for a while." I smiled and nodded slowly taking the drink before me and taking a gulp, it burnt for a few seconds but left me in a warm and comforted state, like stepping into the sun light after being in a cold room for too long. "There you go, nice and smooth." I let out a soft giggle before turning to see Amethyst chatting with another woman next to her, off to a great start this night was, until someone's hand tapped my shoulder.

"Hey there officer, thanks for finding my car." I turned to see Lapis Lazuli smiling down at me. "Can I join you?"

* * *

-REDEADED


	4. Delicious Taste

Yeah I know it should've been one giant chapter but I think this did well on it's own.

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
"Uhhh-" I began only to be cut off by my partner.

"For fuck's sake just switch with me Peridot, can't stand to look at this bitch any longer then I need to." she growled out, after switching she refused to turn and look at us, it hurt. Finally had some new friends and already I couldn't help but feel as if I broke her favorite toy. Lapis ordered for the both of us, vodka with no ice. Even though I was already off to a bad start I decided to humor this oil slick of a woman, maybe she could try her hardest to convince me that her and my partner didn't have a past.

"So Detective, what do you like to do for fun?" she asked sipping her drink slowly starring into my eyes as I ignored mine. I'm not one to hide my anger, ever since I was young I never liked to take shit from anyone so it was safe to assume Lapis was trying to press my buttons and it seemed she was doing a damn good job of it. Taking in a deep breath slowly to let the alcohol flow through quicker I mustered up my courage and spoke to her.

"I love my job and my pet. I don't really have time for fun miss." Lapis chuckled softly.

"Don't worry about your partner, we have an understanding and believe me she'll be over it after a few more drinks." Words fell upon my deaf ears as I decided to pour the entire glass of vodka down my throat. I hadn't a real reason to hate Lazuli but it didn't help that she had this quick ability to piss off Jasper just by looking her way. "Besides, I bet your way more interesting anyway." she fluttered her eyelashes at me, the flirting was sweet and my little heart couldn't take it.

"I named my cat Pumpkin. He's an ass but I love him." I mumbled looking down at the counter. During my little sad look Lapis somehow grabbed one of my free hands, stroking my knuckles softly. The blush on my face couldn't have been more obvious if someone decided to announce it in the papers. "I... I wanna go see Casablanca as soon as I can but haven't found the time." containing my stutter was the easy part, trying to keep my heart from beating in my throat was like trying to juggle eggs upside down.

"How about your next day off? I'll even pick you up myself." I looked into her eyes, she didn't look into me with pure temptation this time, it was more of...

Longing...

"That... That would be nice actually." the big dumb grin plastered on my face is what caused her to laugh I assumed, Garnet noticed and gave me a quick wink before slipping us two more glasses of Vodka. "What do you do for a living Lapis?" I questioned losing myself in the drink in my hands. Like a child on laughing gas, the drink was on it's way to giving me a black out.

"I'm an entertainer, I sing and dance for the good people of Los Angeles and they love it. I like to come here for a drink every so often though." she responded. After a few moments I remembered my hand and pulled it slowly from her grip. Her face looked a little hurt from my actions but I wasn't ready to gain any more friends until I knew my current ones were fine.

"Jasper?" I turned and rubbed her back slowly. She was bellowing with Laughter as her and Amethyst out drank a now passed out man on the bar. She glanced at me and her expression turned soft as she stroked my cheek. Either i'm a rock or everyone in this city has soft and gentle hands when they touch me.

"Hey there partner, you doin' alright?" she asked. I nodded slowly and giggled like a fool. She gave Lapis a stern look but quit as she looked back at me. "You wanna head home now?"

"Not yet, I-I still got to finish my drink!" I declared grabbing the glass and downing it as if I had just escaped the desert with a clear bottle of water in my dry hands. Suddenly the rest of the bar roared in cheers as I threw my hands in the air wooing myself. Lapis had begun to laugh herself standing up looking into my eyes. When did this happen? When did I lose myself in those brown eyes? When did her lips become so alluring? Why was I being drawn into her? But more importantly...

Why were we kissing out of the blue?

I pulled back quickly and she held a hand over her mouth. "You should ask before taking a taste test Peridot." she commented with a soft look and a smug grin.

"I apologize Lapis! I-I-I had n-no idea I could do that in this state!" I stuttered my way through an apology as she merely waved it off.

"I'll take it as a thank you for our date to catch Casablanca." she commented giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's getting pretty late though so I better head out."

* * *

 **Jasper POV:**  
I knew it was gonna happen. My poor little innocent partner tainted by the drink, I didn't expect it to kick in this fast though. Amethyst caught my face and shoved me towards Lapis as she pulled Peridot next to her.

"Say Peri, why don't we do something tomorrow since we're both off?" she gave a sensible chuckle pulling the blonde close enough to wrap her arms around her. Peridot breathed slower as she hugged her back.

"Why are all of you women so gentle?" she mumbled pressing her face into my sister's chest. Note to self: Peridot isn't allowed to drink unless it's at home.

"Lapis, Stacy says your in some sort of trouble?" I pulled her to the side making sure she could hear me. Her glare was annoying the first few times but believe me it wasn't anything a good dose of reality couldn't drive away. "You better not be fucking around with White again."

"Jasper i'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" she snapped back before quickly walking away from me. I was never good at making friends, I don't think I ever will be. But hot damn could I pull off this black suit and matching hat. I decided it was time to return home and like a lost puppy I couldn't let Peridot stay anywhere other then with me.

"Come on short stuff, your staying with us tonight." I said ruffling her hair, she laughed and held onto Amethyst on the way to the car. Even though those last moments weren't so hot I was glad none the less we convinced the poor girl to go out with us tonight. It took a bit but we arrived home with the now snoring blonde, it was decided that we should give her my bed so I could take the couch like I used to. I left her with her under shirt and pants but took off her over coat and shoes along with her socks. Like my own child I thought to myself, what an adorable little runt. Laying my head on the soft pillow I feel into a deep slumber as Amethyst sneaked into my bed to cuddle the sleeping blonde.

* * *

-REDEADED


	5. Dates All Around

A quick chapter filled with pampering my favorite child, Peridot

* * *

 **Jasper POV:**  
You ever sleep for so long that your body gets all groggy and you feel like shit because of it all day? Well I didn't get that opportunity thankfully due to my blonde partner shrieking as if she was stabbed ten times in a row. "Relax Peri sheesh, we didn't even do anything I was just a little colder then usual." Amethyst spoke in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Please put your clothes back on!" Peridot commanded quickly exiting my room with her eyes covered running into my coffee table and landing on me. "Jasper, I am so sorry I don't know wh-"

"Take it easy and please for the love of god turn the fucking volume down." I demanded clutching my head. Peridot scuttled to her feet quickly and began shaking trying to keep herself contained, returning more of my clothes to my body I had to comfort the poor shaking leaf before she snapped in half. "Did you sleep well buddy?" I questioned slowly wrapping my arms around her, she stiffened like a board but melted into the embrace like I had hoped.

"It was nice, until I woke up in someone else's bed that is." I laughed softly and let go pulling her next to me on the couch. "Thank you for taking me in for the night. Can you tell me all that happened?" Peri, as much as I have grown to care for you in a few days I love my ammo even more.

"Well you surprise me you don't have a hangover first off seeing as how much of a lightweight you are. You and Lapis were sucking face that's for sure." seeing her face drain of color made it harder to contain my laughter. "You spent the ride home in my sister's chest which by the way, I won't hold against you pervert." slamming her head into her palms made me let out a few ha-ha's as Amethyst appeared in a fully clothed state. "And you now have a date with Lapis to go see some movie." rubbing the shame out of her head the poor woman stood up slowly and sighed.

"Can I go home? I need to feed my cat..."

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
I'm not sure how but the other two convinced me to go out on a picnic with them after I went home to feed pumpkin. I had never been one for dressed but I thought why not? Jasper's wolf whistles were annoying but Amethyst gave me a reassuring smile, she wore a purple sun dress with simple shoes to match and I sported a green dress with a sun hat to keep myself shaded. Jasper loved her pants assuming it was the only thing to fit that giant amazonian mountain of a body of hers, like a small boy looking at a grown man I was envious of her height. It was amazing how two people could just take you into their lives like this, treat you as one of their own and not ask for anything in return other then to spend a few hours with them at a time. They were like the sisters I never had and I loved it.

"So Peri," Amethyst began playing with her hair as I turned to her. "What made you wanna become a detective and come out here?" I never liked discussing my past but something clicked with her, I could open myself like a book and not be afraid of her smearing my pages. "If you don't wanna tell me it's fine." I rubbed her shoulder softly and smiled.

"Well I never liked the idea of staying home and raising a bunch of kids and a pet just because it was what was normal. I've always wanted to help the vast majority of the common man you know? They won't let women go fight in the war so I figured becoming a cop would be the next best thing." we never tore our gazes from each other until she looked up at the sky in awe.

"That's a one hell of a reason if I ever heard one." Jasper chimed in. Her approval was helpful in raising my moral and pride to the levels it needed to be and she noticed it I assumed by her grins. "Your gonna be great Peri you don't have to worry about that, hell even the captain can see it in the way your face makes that determined look." I felt like I was the brightest object on the planet at that point, the sun couldn't handle my shine!

* * *

 **A Week Later, Lapis POV:**  
Call it what you will but I found her just absolutely adorable. Sure she was a cop but what harm could it do to hang around a couple of badges? Pulling up to her apartment I could see her pet cat, fat little monster sleeping atop the windowsill giving me the look intruders were used to. "Trust me little buddy, I won't hurt her." I mumbled to no one. Then she opened the doors and down the steps she strolled, for a woman she could give men a run for their money with her walk and how good she cleaned up. If I wasn't in love before then cupid just shot me 50 times with his entire quiver. Opening the door and sitting down quickly she gave me a quick wave as she shook a little. "Hey there gorgeous, you trying to make me fall for you?" her laugh came out nervous and uneven making me feel more relaxed as I patted her hand gently. "Ready to catch a flick?" she nodded with a huge grin on her face, turning on the radio the drive was pleasant.

The movie was wonderful, pretty hard to look away but not as hard as trying to keep my hands to myself. I blamed it on the fact Peridot had the bucket of popcorn but come on, who doesn't hold hands at the cinema right? She never tore her eyes off the screen and at a point I could've sworn she was crying, but why ruin the night when I had a stomach full of popcorn and a handful of some filled with happiness. As it ended she tossed the empty tub into the trash can and absent minded laced our fingers together. "You gotta head to bed I take it?" I asked quietly, she dropped her smile for a moment only to pick it back up with a heart filled idea.

"Do you like milkshakes?" I did, and with the woman I might have a crush on, that made it all the more enjoyable. She order two, one chocolate and one strawberry. "So, did you enjoy the flick?"

"I liked it, not the greatest but not so bad either."

"It was fantastic, I can't believe they got Humphrey Bogart to be in this picture wow!" I giggled to myself as she went on her spree of compliments about the movie. She didn't stop until our drinks arrived. Like a kid in a candy shop I went straight into my strawberry milkshake with love. Peridot was taking her time enjoying the flavor, blushing every time she caught me staring at her. My red faced little girl in blue, I was loving it. "How's yours taste Lapis?" she asked looking at my melting ice cream, with a smirk I grabbed a spoon full and held it to her. Blushing brightly she took the bite and smiled. "Just as good as I had hoped!" she pipped up.

"May I?" her face said curiosity but, her eyes said wow as I dipped my straw into her cup and took a gulp of my own. "Yummy yummy."

After our milkshakes we arrived back at her apartment. She rubbed her neck nervously as I giggled and kissed her cheek. "I had a great time Peridot, we should really do this again." she nodded quickly before stepping out of the car and walking up the stairs, before I pulled away she dashed back down and knocked on my window. "Yes?" rolling it down she cleared her throat.

"Lapis Lazuli, I wanna thank you for this evening. I had a wonderful time and agree to another outing."

"You can call it a date you know?"

"Y-Y-Yeah b-but I uhh.." Leaning upwards slightly I gave her a long kiss on the lips, I loved the stutter but if I didn't get a good night's kiss I was gonna die of a heart attack. "Wow... Thanks.." she mumbled face still full of shock.

"Sleep well shuggah, call me again soon." with a wink I drove off leaving the poor girl waving with that goofy grin I had fallen for.

Now I had to hope I hadn't fallen for a cop, nothing good could happen from loving a badge...

* * *

-REDEADED


	6. Cuts

New case for our two favorite partners.

* * *

Another day another case. Can our two favorite detectives solve this case?!

 **Jasper POV:**  
This was gonna be a pain if this woman doesn't stop crying in the next ten seconds. She could've filled Lake Superior by now with how many tissues she's gone through. A simple robbery case is now being kept at bay and all I have is the replaying mental tape of the clues I have found as Peridot keeps trying to get more information out of the disturbed woman.

1\. Broken window, glass completely shattered so a weapon broke through since there was no blood.  
2\. Stolen jewelry, brown pants, and size 9 men's boots.  
3\. The woman was threatened to have her life taken if she was to scream.  
4\. His shirt had a company logo stating: Moe's Auto-motives.

"Do you have any other information other than blonde hair and blue eyes?" Peridot questioned starting to look as frustrated as a bull seeing red. The woman blew her nose one more time before pondering about the event that took place early this morning.

"He... had a hunting knife, and two different colored eyes, I believe a green left eye, and a blue right eye." she spoke through soft sobs. Jotting it down Peridot turned to me and with one angry growl she nodded and we were on our way. Entering the car and barely making it down the street she exploded.

"Is it that fucking difficult to answer my questions?! I mean, yes it's terrifying but come on you gotta confide in an officer whose only trying to help!" pulling her hair from under her hat made me ease up and laugh softly. "Don't mock me Jasper!"

"I'm not partner, i'm just glad your with me feeling my anger and not one of those runts trying to force me to do the talking."

"Your doing it next then..."

"I hate you." turning up the music I slowly simmered down as my partner drummed her fingers along the car window with a few sighs here and there. Finding the location we pulled into the lot and slowly got out of the vehicle un-wanting to deal with another idiot. Dragging my feet along the ground starting to ruin my shoes I made it to the front door opening it as slow as trying to push a car out of mud. Looking inside I found two men discussing something over a folder in the left one's hands. The one holding the folder was in red and the other in blue. "Gentlemen!" I called over waving an arm. "I'm looking for the owner of this garage!" the man in red put down the folder and cleared his throat before walking over.

"May I help you beautiful women?"

"Detectives Prosto & Haar, can you give us the details of your workers?" the man shifted uncomfortably before clearing his throat again.

"Why do you need my employee's information?"

"Turns out of your employee's robbed a woman last night and was about to murder her." his face drained of color before wiping his forehead and taking a deep breath. He motioned for us to follow to which we did like chicks following their mother hen. Turning a few corners we enter a tiny office to which I almost had to lean down to enter. Peridot taking a seat pulling out her note nook and pencil cleared her throat to speak.

"Do you know the name of your worker who has two different colored eyes?" the man slowly put a palm to his face before laughing.

"I had a feeling he was gonna snap haha... here you go." he handed over a file with the man's name and address.

"Mark Brunham. 352 Saint's Street." Peridot scribbled down. "Thank you sir you've been a huge help."

"Keep your eyes open alright? He likes to sneak up on people and believe me when I say he's really good at it." we nodded in unison hurriedly taking our leave and finding the nearest phone to call out to HQ and request a paddy wagon at the address. Turning on the siren we speed through the busy streets of LA with ease, turning lights left and right at record pace. Although turning up to the house proved pointless as the window was wide open with a trail of footprints walking to the fence of his neighbor's house. Entering the house we began a search for clothes.

Finding one size nine men's boots met he was wearing two different pair's of boots. He has to be wearing the brown pants and the weapon was nowhere in the house.

"Let's put out an APB on Mark Brunham!" Peridot shouted to the officers outside, fixing her hat she punched the wall in agitation before returning to the car leaving me alone in the house. Digging through the covers of the bed I found an open magazine for a museum in the downtown area. La Brea Tar Pits and Museum was his location and I was gonna beat him to the punch. Running to the vehicle and gunning it scared the living daylights out of Peridot who scrambled to stable herself as I drove like a bat out of hell. "CARE TO TELL ME WHERE WE ARE GOING?!" she demanded looking like a cat hanging on for dear life.

"He's headed to La Brea Tar Pits and Museum, I guess he doesn't expect us to catch up to him but look at us now eh partner?" Peridot let out nervous chuckle not losing the terror in her eyes. Pulling up to the museum my partner and I ran like hurricanes to the front desk and asked if they had seen him. The secretary pointed us in the direction he went off in, discovering there were two more paths we decided to split up to get a one up on him.

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
This was most likely a dumb idea. Who makes a mouse search for a silent cat? Even though I desire to be the greatest bringer of justice it was hard for me to admit I wanted Jasper to find him. Stupid brain, as I push that thought away the suspect comes into view. "Mark Brunham! Stay where you are!" pulling my gun from it's holster I began to jog towards him causing the man to give an evil smirk and dash off around the corner. "They always run, ugh!" giving chase I steady my breathing and keep up with his shadow at first before beginning to catch glimpses of his feet, then his legs, then his whole body before tackling him to the ground. "Your under arrest asshole, hop you like bars."

"I hope you like bleeding bitch!" he knocked me off of him, curse my tiny frame. Note to self: hit the gym. Brandishing his knife I took a breath and held up my hands seeing as my gun was somewhere on the floor, this was gonna be hard but nothing I didn't have faith in. Launching at me I dodged the first stab and pinched him directly in the ribs making him jump back slightly. Smirking I leaned in and hit him in the nose before going in for an uppercut. I missed like someone trying to shoot a duck from miles away with a shotgun, earning me a slice on my chest above my right breast. Wincing slightly I kept my guard up. "You look a little hurt there copper."

"A flesh wound asshole." laughing he faked me out trying to impale my waist, I caught his hands and held him off only to be knocked down by a sweep of his foot. My eyes grew wide with fear, it was that day all over again. A man standing over me ready to kill me except this time I had no gun, no means of defense, was this really it? Was I really going to die here?

No

Hell no

Not a fucking chance in hell

Mustering up my strength I rolled to dodge his impalement and dived for my gun, spinning around I caught him in the shoulder making him yelp in pain before Jasper showed up and slammed him into the ground cuffing him. Looking over my body again he had gotten me once more without noticing, once across my stomach was another scar on the job and I wasn't looking forward to more shopping. "You alright partner?" Jasper called over. I gave her a thumbs up as I slowly sat up applying pressure upon my wounds. We solved the case, the criminal was arrested and soon I was going to head to a doctor's office. What a great day I suppose.

* * *

-REDEADED


	7. Pain Never Ends

Peridot can't catch a break.

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
"Relax, I can take care of myself mother." I was having fun teasing Jasper slightly as she did a triple take to make sure I was able to do everything without hurting myself or reopening my wounds. They doctor allowed me to go home after a few hours and with a list of to do's and not to do's, plus I was dying to snuggle with Pumpkin.

"A mother has to worry for her baby after all." she retorted quickly with a small smile. "If I need any help with the case these next few days I will call you alright?" I nodded and she embraced me in a quick hug and sighed. "My poor baby."

"Ok now your suffocating me mother." I growled out. Her bellowing laughter was music to me leaving me with a sense of happiness and pride in our relationship. Waving once more Jasper finally left and I laid back down trying to get comfortable. "I wonder what Amethyst and Lapis are up to?"

* * *

 **Jasper POV:**  
Like watching your newborn walking for the first time I was proud yet worried for my partner, I was glad she wasn't injured worse but I can't help the flooding memories of my old partners being hurt or killed in the line of duty. One last wave to Pumpkin who meowed at me and I was off to find Lazuli. Anything in White's territory went through Lazuli most of the time and this time I wasn't gonna go off on my own, I needed info and she owed me for giving her Peridot's number.

Despite it being 1 in the afternoon she had the shades shut and stayed in her night gown as if planning to do nothing until her shift tonight at the lounge. "To what do I owe the displeasure Jasper?" she asked through gritted teeth motioning for me to hurry the hell up.

"Missing person's case Lapis, White's territory." Clearing my throat I sat down on her couch and pulled out my note book and pen. She rose up and poured two cups of coffee handing me one as she sat down, after a few moments of silence she opened her mouth and yawned.

"Where was the last seen location?"

"The rail yard."

"Might be Yellow's area to be honest with you, her and Blue have been going at it for a while. Kinda heart warming to see Pink being the good sister out of all of this."

"Lapis please." she knew my undying respect for my boss made me testy when being discussed. With a smirk she gave me a quick wink before continuing.

"That might be the body they dumped in the river, or the man being kept in the abandoned barber shop." after jotting it down I nodded and began to make my way to her front door.

"Thank you for your help Ms. Lazuli. As for your wandering eyes, my partner was injured and currently resting and healing at home."

"How?" I could feel the slight anger and hint of worry in her voice and chuckled at it lowly.

"Go see her, wouldn't want to keep you away from your woman after all." with a quick laugh I exited before the vase she threw exploded on the back of my head. Like a bloodhound I was on the hunt ready to find our missing man, but taking a lunch break would be nice right around now. Plus I had to make sure Amethyst didn't eat my other sandwich. Arriving at the station I had a good stretch as I entered to see Amethyst conversing with a tall slender woman, hazel brown hair in an all white flowing dress was a very attractive look indeed but I kept my eyes to myself making my way towards them. "Hey sis up for lunch?"

"Heya Jasper! I would like to introduce you to Pearl!" her nervous act gave it away instantly, this was the infamous crush she had been dreaming over for quiet a while. The woman turned and extended her arm to which I gently grabbed and shook with a bright smile. "She's a school teacher and a very smart beautiful woman."

"Oh Amethyst you hush haha." her cheeks blushing bright red with laughter made my heart warm and nerves ease up. "It's an honor to meet you Jasper."

"N-No the pleasure's all mine!" couldn't make a bad first impression, especially if it was my sis' crush. "I'll just take my sandwich and go, you two have a wonderful time."

"See ya at home!" Amethyst called out flashing a thumbs up before returning to Pearl's side making the taller woman blush and giggle more. Some shine seemed to be coming to LA since Peridot arrived, that girl has to be a blessing or something.

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
A knock at the door awoke me from my slumber. Pumpkin purred and nuzzled against my hand before allowing me to move and cover myself with a shirt before slowly walking over to the door. My eyes went as wide as plates at seeing an annoyed Lapis Lazuli staring at me. "uhhhh-"

"Who hurt you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Can I come in?" I moved back slightly allowing her to come in. She began to inspect everything and let out a groan. "Don't tell me, Jasper arranged the room?" I nodded with a still confused look upon my face as she began moving things around in a more clean manner. "She came over today and told me of your situation. It's not that i'm worried for my big strong detective but I figured I would help keep Jasper from worrying." I returned to my place on the bed as Pumpkin eyed Lapis following her every move as if sizing her up. My cat was more of a lion then your average pussy cat. Turning around to look at me her eyes went soft and she sat next to me with a small smile before taking my hand in her own. A bright blush crossed my face as I returned the smile, Pumpkin took it upon himself to sit on our hands and meow as Lapis softly petted him. "How were you injured?"

"Cuts, with a large knife. Across my stomach and above my umm... right breast." my blush deepened and Lapis growled.

"I like your breasts, bastard is lucky I wasn't there." a second later she heard herself and turned bright red covering her mouth and looking away quickly. "I-I mean he has good taste in women but should still be handed a good beating. I was lucky the window was open otherwise I wouldn't have been able to handle all this heat on my face. Pumpkin went away somewhere and Lapis made her way to my side for some cuddling. "I'm just glad your safe." she spoke into my arm. This was still new to me and I wasn't sure if we were even an item but it felt right as well, taking it upon myself I slowly wrapped my arms around her frame and looked into her eyes. With a pure red face she gave a soft smile and gently embraced me all the same.

"Thank you for this Lapis... I... I greatly appreciate this." she merely nodded before leaning closer and giving me a long deep kiss. Why were there fireworks going off every time she did that? Why couldn't I get over being kissed by this beautiful woman? "Wanna go see another movie soon?"

"Please yes." snapping out of her daze once again she cleared her throat and looked back down towards my chest. "I mean of course I would love to! Or.. you could come and hear me sing sometime?" with a bright smile I nodded happily and pulled her in for another kiss only to be interrupted by a bunch of knocks on my door. Groaning Lapis regretfully exited my embrace and went to answer it. Upon opening it she growled out, "She's sleeping right now, don't you have a case to solve?"

"Move it ass." Jasper grumbled walking in with a sour look. Glancing at me her eyes gave a worried expression but her lips were smiling like a young child once more. "Hey there partner, fancy splitting a sandwich?" hearing my stomach grumble I nodded eagerly holding out my hands as Jasper gave me half of her package containing her lunch. "Case is almost solved, you can thank miss fussy breeches over there." Lapis' eyes turned to daggers as she returned to holding onto me. Jasper raised an eyebrow before giving her own look of disapproval, the tension was so thick you could cut the air and well me shaking like a leaf stopped the stare down and made the two give me reassuring pats of comfort.

"Ok guys, I need to know. What's the deal here?" I asked in hopes of getting a straight answer. Lapis closed her eyes and quickly let go standing up. Jasper finished her half of her lunch before sighing.

"Well... we used to date before something complicated happened and now she's my informant... she usually hears things for me about the diamond trio." my eyes went wide and Lapis kept her gaze to the ground. "She does as she pleases as long as I get information when needed." Pumpkin noticed my aura and returned to me and stood as a wall from the other two. "Peri, she's not a bad woman she's just great at holding grudges." Lapis glared at her once more and the two kept silent as I took a few breathes before returning my gaze to them.

"I need to be alone for a while." Jasper nodded with sadness in her eyes and Lapis wore a hurt expression standing next to the taller woman. "I just, need a day or two to process this. I'll call you when i'm able to work again Jasper."

"See you for lunch tomorrow?" she asked, I petted Pumpkin before laying back down. "Goodbye Peridot." she mumbled sadly before leaving with Lapis. Great, make some friends and a potential girlfriend and they all turn out to know one another or work for the bad guys. Maybe I should've stayed home and became a librarian where I wouldn't have to deal with complex situations. Welcome to LA I suppose.

* * *

-REDEADED


	8. Needing The Comfort

_"If you think nothing can get to you, you're lying to yourself. At best, you're temporarily dead. A lightning bolt can reanimate you without a warning."_ - **Max Payne**

If this chapter feels off let me know.

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
The car ride to the station was silent and un-comforting. Jasper sat in the passenger seat quietly tapping her arm and staring out the window at passer by's, it was my fault things were so awkward and I should fix it. Pulling up to the station I cleared my throat:

"Jasper." she turned to me with a blank expression. "You... you wanna get pizza today?" she thought it over and scoffed.

"You reading my mind again?" I couldn't help a giggle escape and we were on our way to the captain. Some of the men who used to give me looks or wolf whistles merely smiled or gave me a thumbs up to which I returned with a light heart. Finally I seemed to be making some progress here!

"Prosto! Haar! The team is finally together again eh lasses?" Pink patted our shoulder's gently with a bright smile, no wonder Jasper admired her so much she made everyone she spoke to feel like a shooting star. "I worry for all my officers you know so we kept your desk clean Prosto and lunch is on me, now get out there and catch me some perps!" she commanded hanging Jasper some money and heading back to her office. Snapping Jasper out of her daze I took a seat at my desk and pulled out the file we had been assigned to, rolling my shoulders to adjust to the aches in my chest I let out a breath as Jasper leaned over me eyeing the paper in my hands.

A woman age 34 had been found murdered in the living room of her home with a bullet wound to the skull. "Let's go partner." Jasper mumbled before standing straight and walking alongside me to the patrol car. Arriving we noticed the outside of the house hadn't been damaged minus some ripped up flowers from someone walking through the garden to the door. The inside on the other hand was gruesome, the woman's eyes were shut thankfully. Her dress had been ripped apart and a knife was a few inches away from her as if that was her only means of defense. A car came to a screeching halt outside as a distraught man ran passed the officers dropping to his knees.

"Cathy?... No no nooo..." covering his face as he began to weep Jasper went to comfort the man taking him aside to sit down as I finished the investigation. She must've left the door unlocked or had someone familiar inside, moving to the kitchen I saw half a chopped tomato and half a pot of boiling water which I decided to turn off for the sake of less mess.

"Detectives? This woman claims to have heard the commotion and is offering to give us what she knows." Galloway was the best cop on the force from what I could tell and I was damn glad to have him when I could. Like a terrified puppy the woman waited outside nervously hoping to be done sooner than later.

"Hello ma'am," I spoke making my way to her. "I am ready for your statement." pulling out my notebook and pencil.

"She came home with groceries and chatting away with some man in a red shirt, he had come over a few times from when I would glace over once in a while. I had heard her call him Brad but I have never met anyone other than her husband."

"Thank you ma'am, you've been a major help in this case."

"Catch that no good monster officers, Roger didn't deserve to lose his wife." she slowly walked away looking towards the ground holding herself. Returning inside I stood across from Roger and Jasper joined me at my side.

"Roger?" I began.

"Name's Roger Cole." he whispered through the sobs slowly composing himself. "I just got off of work and noticed all of you in my yard, apologies for just bursting in."

"Sir were you aware of your wife bringing another man home while you were working?" he looked at me curiously still shocked.

"She brought someone else?.." he looked at the floor hands clenched as tears still spilled from his eyes.

"Your neighbor claims she often came home with this man, name she heard her call him was Brad." his eyes shut and a scowl plastered his face as the sobbing stopped and anger filled his voice.

"Brad Wilkshire." Jasper took a small step forward and Roger apologized once more calming himself before returning our gaze. "He was an old lover of hers, back in high school they were sweethearts but it went sour." he looked down at his wife's corpse as the body was being prepped for a trip to the morgue. "She didn't speak about him often to me but I could hear her on the phone with Jessica. About how she worried for him at times and often went to visit him at the grocery store." We stayed silent writing down all the information pouring out of Roger, this was a very sad sight indeed but we had a job to do and no matter how badly we wished to comfort him we knew it wasn't the time. He turned to us and sighed deeply. "The store on Robinson, you'll find him there if he didn't head straight home."

"Thank you sir and... i'm sorry for your loss." I tried but he held his head in his hands crying once more. Even with the tough guy act you can't help but feel horrible at seeing a grown man let out all his sorrows. Jasper noticing my expression jumped into the driver's seat and had it started before I could even sit down. "Let's see if we can catch him at the store." Jasper hit the gas and we were off.

* * *

Arriving we Jasper park sloppily, we saw a man in the back of the store wearing it's logo having a smoke. He gulped and tossed the cigarette noticing us walking up to him. "I'm still on the clock ladies but if you wanna wait for another 30 minutes I can show you a fun time."

"I'm looking for a Brad Wilkshire, have you seen him?" I demanded not flinching.

"He might've came in today, haven't seen him for a bit."

"Is he here?"

"Maybe, who knows? You still wanna have some fun officer?" Jasper leaned down face to face with the man.

"Listen asshole, you answer our questions or I paint this wall with you got it?!" she roared. He backed up against the wall nervously gulping and panting. "Where is he?!"

"H-H-He went into the back room, if you go now you'll catch him." Jasper was the first inside and I followed suit.

* * *

 **Jasper POV:**  
Great, some asshole flirting with Peri and now I had to run through a market. Looking all around at different name tags I couldn't find a Brad anywhere, until I heard Peridot that is.

"Brad Wilkshire, your under arrest!" jumping around the corner I saw the bastard jumping over counters like a flea on a dog's ass. Too bad for him though, he was in my line of sights and I always get what I want. Leaping over the first two counters I was slowly catching up to him, Peridot had dashed back to the car hopefully and already had it going down the road. Slamming through the door I saw him give me a scared look as he turned the corner, with a quick breath I grinned and shot after him. Knocking over trash cans and garbage wasn't going to help you Brad, this was child's play compared to the chase Jack gave me back in my first year as a detective. Hearing the siren I bellowed a laugh getting closer and closer to Brad who was already shitting himself by this point. Peridot pulled into the alleyway jumping out of the car with her gun pointed at him.

"SHIT!" he shouted stopping in his tracks. I chuckled loudly now walking over to the little monster. Before I could get a grip on him he pulled out his own gun and aimed it right between my eyes. "Don't come any closer or I blow her fucking brains out!" Peridot's eyes never left his face but slowly she took one step at a time until he put his finger on the trigger. I silenced my breath as he kept turning between me and Peridot, back and forth it was intense. Peri's expression began to falter and she became increasingly worried about me, I flashed her a smile and as soon as Brad kept his attention at her I knocked the gun out of his hand slammed him into the wall. Peridot holstered her gun and began to handcuff him.

"Your under arrest for the murder of Cathy Greenwood."

"Bitch deserved it, couldn't tell her husband she wanted me more than him haha!" that was it, Roger's hurt expression returned to my mind and I took Brad's head to the wall breaking his nose and some teeth with my rage. The wagon had finally arrived and Galloway hauled the bastard back to HQ, Peri let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and I patted her back gently. Making sure no one was looking she hugged me tightly before backing up patting her scars, I bellowed out a laugh and remembered it was lunch time.

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
We decided to bring Amethyst with us and ordered two big pepperoni pizzas! Celebrating was our thing when we solved a case before lunch and it always made the three of us proud that we could do our jobs without a problem. "You all healed up yet Peri?" Amethyst asked softly ghosting her fingers over my chest in a worried manner.

"Should be scarred up by now but I just wanted to wear the bandages one more day." I responded shoving the pizza into my mouth like a spoiled child making the sisters laugh. I'm glad everything is back to normal and having lunch with the two felt like I had my own little family here, I love it.

Now all that was left was to patch things up with Lapis..

I got directions from Jasper and found an empty booth in the back that still had a view of the stage. I ordered a water and waited as the lights dimmed upon Lapis' arrival. No matter what she always look dazzling, in a sparkling blue suit she took the microphone and began to serenade the audience. To claim an angel was signing felt like an understatement to me, but then again being in love with someone probably does that to you. For a moment she turned my way and it felt like our eyes connected, she gave a soft warm smile before returning to her song. After the performance she went backstage and I finally had the courage to sneak into a restricted area. After dodging a few guards I finally saw her room, trying to stroll in I ended up face planting the ground causing her to jump and yelp.

"Peridot? Why the hell are you on the floor?!" I dusted myself off before walking a little closer to her.

"Lapis, the last time we spoke didn't end exactly on the best of terms and I wanted to apologize for it." she sighed and walked over to me offering her hand, I accepted and laced our fingers together. "I was worried about both you and Jasper... I understand if you two won't tell me your history but can I ask that you both not act hostile any more?..." looking into her eyes she smiled softly before hugging me.

"As long as you stop getting hurt." she commented kissing my scar causing me to blush brightly. Lifting her head I embraced her into a short passionate kiss before pulling away bright red. "Peridot, I promise I won't ever harm you. Physically or emotionally." I nodded in agreement before kissing her again.

"Lapis... do you, maybe." I gulped and took a breath. "Do you maybe wanna go steady?"

* * *

 **Lapis POV:**  
Oh shit. Oh shit shit shit shit. "Yes." I responded. NO LAPIS, you cannot fall for badges! What do you mean too late? Well, you better keep it quiet or else Blue might have some ideas for little Peridot. What could I do? Ignore this adorable child and leave her all alone? Never, the heart wants what the heart wants and what it wants right now, is to take this wonderful blonde home for some cuddling. Tossing on my coat I pulled Peridot outside and off we went for more milkshakes.

* * *

-REDEADED


	9. Visiting Hours Are Over

A quick chapter because I wanted to.

* * *

 **Jasper POV:**  
You ever see your friend's dumb expressions when they fall in love? You ever get annoyed of it after a few hours? I tell ya i'm about 5 minutes away from smacking her if she doesn't lose that look.

"Something wrong Jasper?" Peridot asked returning to the same annoying dumb look.

"Tell you what, I will finish writing the report so you can take off alright?" I bargained with a smile as fake as visitor's from outer space, thankfully she was too out of it to even notice. With a tight hug my partner practically leaped out of the chair and dashed down the stairs having Captain call after her to get fined for a speeding ticket. Laughing to myself Pink Diamond made her way over to me with a chuckle herself.

"Crazy dame of yours losing her mind or what?" she asked leaning against my desk. "Don't tell me the little genius has gone and gotten herself a sweetheart now eh?" keeping my smirk and whistling away, Pink put her palm to her forehead with a sigh. "You better keep that dame in line no matter the cause you got that?" I could tell she was only speaking out of worry but unless you knew her you'd think she was a very mean and crucial woman. "I still hear the other Captains tell me women have no place in detective work so just keep doing good alright? I'd like to see some of you becoming Captain yourselves one of these days."

"We will Cap'n, you've got nothing to worry about." she rubbed my shoulders with a content sigh.

"There's my girl." with that she returned to her office where I returned my hat to my head to hide the blood rushing to my face before Kowolsky could start with his jokes.

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
The movies always make this look easy, why the hell can't it be as easy as the fucking movies?! To say I was drenched in sweat would be an understatement, as I paced back and forth in my apartment I could feel the pools of sweat beneath my feet. Would she be content with going to a drive-in theater? Would she be put off by the fact I was dying to see Fantasia? Oh sweet stars why was this so hard?! As I paced and began tugging at my hair, my phone started to ring. Like a deer in headlights I was staring at my ringing phone which by now had probably begun to annoy the hell out of my neighbors. "H-Hello?" I began.

"Hey there sweet cheeks, you busy?" my heart fluttered, I loved the flirting Lapis always gave me be it on purpose or just a slip of the tongue. "Cause I was wondering, do you wanna go catch a flick?"

"Fantasia?"

"Wait, how-" I cut her off with my laughter and slowly calmed back down with a smile on my face as big as the moon.

"I literally spent 20 minutes wondering how I was gonna ask you to go see it with me." I heard her snort and laugh on the other end and my smile felt bigger, so much so that it was actually starting to hurt. "Can I pick you up in 10?"

"See you soon sweet cheeks."

* * *

 **Lapis POV:**  
Coming to a stop, I pecked Peridot on the cheek before heading out to go grab some drinks and a big ol' bucket of popcorn. Line wasn't too long but it still took a minute for me to reach the front. The man behind the counter was an old friend of mine, Greg Demayo. He preferred the nickname Universe though, the one his wife gave him when they first started going out. "Hey Greg, two soda pops and a bucket of the good stuff!" he chuckled:

"Good to see you again Lapis, been a while since I last saw ya. Around the time you and Jasper were together no?" I let a frown slip through but kept my composure as to not alert Greg of anything. Him and his family were good people, always looking out for their friends and family no matter the problem. Which is why I would never involve him in anything that happened.

"Yeah, got a new date this time though. A cute adorable blonde by the name of Peridot."

"Well buddy, tell her I said thanks for bring my old friend by for a visit."

"Will do Greg, give the family my best wishes!" returning to the car slowly I cleared my voice to alert the figure cloaked in black beside me I know of her presence. "What is it Samantha?"

"Nice girlfriend you got there." and there it was, they knew. Well, I could probably convince them we weren't.

"Just an old friend from school, nothing more."

"And i'm married to Blue Diamond, cut the shit Lapis. We got another job for you, meet me tomorrow at the usual spot ok?" I nodded with a sigh. "By the way, she's quite the looker. I'd like to feel a piece of that ass myself." Giving her my signature glare of death she chuckled before leaving. "Just pulling your strings bud, good bye."

"Lapis?" I turned to see Peridot watching the event that just unfolded. "Your not in trouble are you?" joining her in the car I simple leaned against her chest and kissed her deeply before handing her the bucket of good stuff and taking a sip of my drink.

"It'll be fine dear, let's just enjoy the night."

* * *

 **Jasper POV:**  
I hated doing paperwork, I always ended up getting home late and it was awful. Heading home nothing ever really happened but I decided to head to the bar once more just for a quick few rounds before heading to bed. It was Garnet's night again but it wasn't a problem, she was lovely to talk to and could joke around with the best of them. "Hey there buddy, coming to give me more of your money?" she always started with that one and it felt better every time.

"Yupp, let's start it off with a beer before heading to the stronger stuff." We talked and told each other little stories here and there and finally I felt safe enough with her to blurt it out: "I'm in love with my boss." I mumbled out holding my drink as if it were a lifeline. "At least I think I am, i'm not too sure since I have never been in love but it feels like it." Garnet rubbed my hands gently with a smile. "I look to her with determination and pride as if, she's a hero to me. Maybe I just admire her greatly?"

"I think, you should give it some more thought and maybe someday soon... tell her about it." she replied before letting my hands go and cleaning more mugs on he side. It was a wonder as to why she was single herself, such a smart woman working in a hole like this, too good looking to be stuck here on weekends. Wait.. what? "Something wrong Jasper?"

"I uh... Nothing, thanks for the talk Garnet, you always know what to say." I put my hat back on and stood up ready to leave before someone grabbed my wrist, turning it was Garnet with a piece of paper.

"Call me sometime, or if you ever just need to 'talk' to me about something." With a wink she slid the paper into my shirt before returning to the glasses. What the fuck, was this make Jasper blush bright red day or something?

* * *

-REDEADED


	10. The Past Is Vivid

I'm sorry if i'm updating this faster then Ending Ocean. Been a lot of things going on over here so i'm getting shoved into different moods and such but I promise to try my hardest to keep everything moving at normal pace!

* * *

 **Lapis POV:**  
After the lovely night out at the movies, the most beautiful detective took me home. Inviting her in for coffee and some warmth we began talking about work, her ability to be partners with Jasper sounded tiring in itself but seeing her smile was the reward plus, without Jasper I would've never found this little beauty to begin with. Thanks a lot you giant pain in the ass. Noticing her eyes beginning to wander I took the chance and pulled her down onto me, and like a lion eyeing it's prey I struck with lightning kisses along her lips and neck. She gasped lightly but melted into it afterwards letting me lead, the shades were already closed and the couch wasn't completely uncomfortable but if she couldn't stand it the bed was around the corner. Tearing off my dress and her suit we were left in our underwear in the dimly lit room, she looked amazing and I wanted to take in the sight for as long as I could.

"Lapis?" drawing my gaze to her eyes she stuttered out her worries, that stutter oh how it had me in it's hold. "A-As much as I-I-I like your desire can we maybe umm..." snatching her hand I pulled her to the bed room slamming the door shut as quickly as I shut her mouth with my own.

"Better?" I questioned through the hungry lip biting.

"M-Much!" This was gonna be good, I could already feel my orgasm building, now I needed the sweet release. She was new to this but I needed her so she'd have to forgive me if I was being a little too rough. Pulling off her bra I instantly went to town as a newborn drinking from their mother's milk, her moans and movement like music to my ears. Driving my hand south I soothingly rubbed her bud and began to bite her hardened nipples as she leaned into me shakily with her uneven moans. Removing the rest of our clothing I snaked between her thighs and went in for the taste I had been craving all night, lips covered in honey. "L-LAPIS!"

* * *

 **Jasper POV:**  
Tapping my finger on the wheel usually ment boredom but not this time. My partner was running late. VERY LATE. Meaning I had to wait in this heat in front of Lazuli's house, what a great way to start my fantastic morning. The door opened to Lapis in a robe kissing Peridot deeply as the latter finished pulling on her jacket and buttoning it up, Lapis was enjoying making me mad but I couldn't help feel happy for my little buddy finally getting some action. Running to the door she threw it open and gave a goofy wave to her girlfriend as I peeled away high tailing us both out of there.

"Jasper, i'm so sorry that we're late I know I should've just-"

"Take it easy there kid! Don't want you to burst before our first big case or anything." she took a breath and stared directly forward gently tapping her thighs and adjusting herself every few seconds. "Hahahaha holy shit don't tell me you just now lost your virginity?!" she sank really really low in her seat and my awkward laugh echoed down the road as we hit every green light. "Look i'm sorry, I just anticipated that you had done it before is all."

"Well now you know i'm just a big bookworm ." she huffed out pouting.

"But your momma's little book worm." I lovingly embraced her at a red light making kissing noises above her head only to get a jab in my ribs. Teasing always ended in smiles and laughter and I couldn't be more thankful for it. Like a hungry child on Halloween I could feel the excitement overflowing from her and quite frankly it was starting to get me pumped as well. Entering the HQ Peridot tried to look as calm as possible and blushed brightly after passing a few of our fellow officers.

"Alright Peri! Finally got some woohoo!" "Get 'em Peridot, no one came tame you!" she was embarrassed but the worst of all was Amethyst who decided to be loud as she teased.

"Cheating on me eh Peridot? That's not sweet of ya at all!" the whistles and laughter made her run to her desk and hide her face. It wouldn't take long and she knew by now Amethyst would apologize here soon and offer her some baked goods or a cake later. "You gals excited for the big case?"

"You know it sis, little one's been beaming about it the whole ride over!" I exclaimed. Making my way to her desk I decided to stand in front of her and thankfully the Captain did the same blocking her off from the rest of the crew.

"Alright Harr, Prosto. We got a murder case and well..." Pink let out a heavy sigh covering her mouth and calming herself down before speaking again. "They have Centi Jasp..." Jasper's fists clenched tightly and I could tell to keep myself silent as the continue. "Head down to the docks and see what you can find, foreman says your free to do as you please around there but speak to a man named Lewis Jamieson first alright lasses?" We nodded in unison and the Captain wiped away a stray tear before heading straight back to her office.

"Jasper?" Peridot looked at me with eyes full of worry. I was never good at making friends but here I was unable to contain the tears falling from my eyes as I embraced my partner. "Hey there partner, it'll be ok. We're gonna find your pal and then we're gonna catch the bad guys right?" God was I lucky to get her as a partner.

"Your right on that one partner." I spoke through my sniffles and cleaned my face up. "Now, let's go catch us some bad guys!"

* * *

-REDEADED


	11. Will You Obey?

I would like to apologize for last chapter, near the end I wrote a sentence as Peridot even though clearly it was in Jasper's POV, I promise to keep about my wits and i'm sorry if it bothered any of you.

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
I had decided to drive seeing as Jasper kept losing her composure every so often, to give her some space I turned on the radio a little loudly as to convince her it was drowning out her sobs and sniffles.

It wasn't.

"Jasper, i'm sorry for being nosey but... can you tell me who Centi is?" I asked quietly, she didn't seem to mind as the question pulled a smile onto her face.

"Officer Cindy Templelton is a name taking ass kickin' monster of a woman such as myself, except she's about only a few inches taller than you. Wonderful leader with the ability to get out of a bad situation... until now.." she returned to her sad self and returned to staring at the floorboards of the car. Like a kid trying not to spill his ice cream I was gonna keep happy Jasper alive no matter what!

"I bet you both caught plenty of no good criminals back in the day right?" she bellowed out a laugh, there she was, there was my friend Jasper.

"We caught so many, she's the main reason why i'm a detective actually!" my jaw dropped and she laughed louder at my expression. "She was one of the greatest people I ever met besides the captain..." her face blushed and for the first time I busted into a fit of laughter unto which she turned away and huffed. "You shouldn't laugh at your mother like that." she taunted tickling me as we parked outside the docks. "Thanks Peri, let's go get these bastards!" I shot her a look of determination as we exited the vehicle. Entering the crime scene I sighed deeply seeing a woman having been hung from the side of a cargo crate, it never got easier. Jasper patted my back and took over looking at the body as I looked for abandoned clues. Finding bloody foot prints a few feet away I was confused as to how the start out of nowhere and then end nowhere as well, did they change shoes and then get picked up? A bloodied shirt hanging over a railing with the design of Walter Alto on the tag, I knew the place. Men's size 7 boot, and a gold ring just laying around. Returning to Jasper I could feel the anger from a few feet away, I rubbed her back softly and she pulled me closer to her to show off a letter she had found.

'If you wanna see your friend again, bring us Prosto alone and we'll make a trade!' my heart sank and for the first time in a long time I fainted right then and there.

* * *

 **Jasper POV:**  
Leaving Peridot in the car with the windows down and doors locked, I found the man we had been looking for, Lewis Jamieson. He was awaken by my heavy foot steps and stood straight up slapping himself awake as I looked at him sternly enough to have him shaking. "Hello sir, my name is Officer Haar. Can you tell me everything you say and did last night?"

"Yes Officer, at around midnight I had heard some yelling. I figured it was Bobby getting into it with someone again on account the Bobby's not the easiest person to work with. So then I hear a shriek and I go as quickly as I can around the cargo but ma'am I was too late! When I arrived that woman was already hung and... and looking the way she is now..." I kept my stone face on him checking to see if he had anything hidden and thankfully he gave a little more information: "BUT! I did manage to see someone! The killer looked to be a woman, it was strange as she was changing boots and then hopped into her own car to flee the scene. I'm dreadfully sorry ma'am but I didn't get the license plate numbers."

"Come on Jamieson, you expect me to believe that with the moon high in the sky you didn't see a god damn thing?!" I growled out, he jumped a shook a little more before putting hands back down to his side and taking a few breaths.

"The first three symbols were 56T." he stuttered out trying to compose himself. "The woman had short white hair and i'm not too certain but I think she was one of Blue's people if you catch my drift." he nodded to me and went about his work as I jotted the information down and returned to the car to see a still sleeping Peridot. Time to make a stop at your lover's house kid.

* * *

 **Lapis POV:**  
Taking a bath was the most refreshing feeling in the world, and I had just finished and gotten dressed. Too bad the fun had to end as a familiar knock came at my door. Jasper as usual. "You know for an ex you tend to stalk me you know that?"

"Does Samantha still have it out for you?" I gave her a bewildered look and couldn't respond as she handed me the letter. This was moving too fast, Peridot and I had just gotten together and like a ship already were we sinking in this shit. "I just got information out of a witness seeing a short white haired woman drive away after murdering someone and kidnapping and old partner of mine so god dammit Lazuli, **DOES SHE STILL HAVE IT OUT FOR YOU?!"**

 **"I DON'T KNOW JASPER SHIT!"** I roared back fighting the tears that were trying so hard to exit from my eyes. "Is... Is Peridot-"

"She's fine, asleep in the car actually. Don't worry I covered her up to look like luggage in the passenger seat." my anger kept rising as this idiot kept giving me the worst excuses. "We're not trading her out if you can help me out." Holding myself together I walked to my phone and dialed a number I hadn't dialed in a long time.

"Jenna?... I need a favor..."

* * *

-REDEADED


	12. You Are My Sunshine

Ok now a few hours later it angers me that I wrote that last chapter really fucking short so let's see if I can go big right now before work.

* * *

After some arguments Jenna had agreed to let Lapis in on the current operation in hopes that her and Samantha wouldn't go after one another. Lapis held Peridot in her arms after the detective woke up still worried for her life. How will the three get out of this one?...

 **Lapis POV:**  
My emotions were starting to hurt me like hell and I couldn't handle it, having to console Peridot and assure her that she was going to be perfectly fine was a terrifying job since I still hadn't pieced together what I was going to do myself. Not only was I going to have to properly stay out of Samantha's way but, in case anything did happen...

Peridot could die...

Even knowing the operation wasn't until tomorrow I couldn't feel myself getting up and heading to work until Jasper lifted me up and convinced me to go. "You better watch her, if anything happens I swear-"

"She's my partner Lazuli, just quit looking so god damn suspicious and we'll all be ok." like a first time mother she was over bearing as hell but I could always trust Jasper to be in control of everything. "Just stick to singing and looking pretty like a normal dame alright?" slapping her across the face I left without dignifying her with a response.

* * *

 **Jasper POV:**  
All I could do was pray and hope they wouldn't hurt Peridot or Centi at all. Centi has always been a tough woman but this little one holding onto me hasn't shaken anything as of yet, hopefully soon she could. Rubbing circles into her back I softly hummed to her and soon enough the tears had stopped falling and her erratic breathing had slowed down to normal before letting go of me and simply falling asleep against my arm. I laid her down before getting up to call my sister, probably not the best move but I needed someone to talk to and Peridot really needed to rest to be able to cope with this. "Hey sis, it's me... nah I won't be home till really late so don't wait up... very complex case we got going on over here so i'm gonna take Peri to her girlfriend's house for the night then head home."

"Sis you can tell me, does it bother you that they're together?" Amethyst asked in a slightly concerned voice. I merely chuckled:

"No way sis, Peridot is happy and that's all I can ask for... well, that and can you leave me a sandwich on the counter? I'm really starving!"

"Yes dear." she replied goofy before laughing with me and hanging up the phone. It would be only thirty more minutes then Lapis would be return and I could head off for some more rest to keep my good looks together. Returning to rubbing my partner's scalp gently she looked so peaceful in her dreams and it made me feel slightly better and a little worse at the same time. I promised to keep her safe and that she'd go far in her life, I really hope I can keep that promise...

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
Falling out of a plane was horrifying and not knowing how to stop myself from dying was even worse, I had been shoved out of a burning plane by a taller woman and spinning around I could finally make out the earth covered in snow and it was even worse being shaken as I descended to the ground below. I had finally found and pulled the cord to shoot out my parachute and as I slowly soared to the ground there was Lapis waiting for me with open arms and a big coat to keep us both warm for the time we would have to waste hiking down the damn mountain.

It was a damn dream.

Upon waking up I found my face in between Lapis' bare breasts to which she giggled and wrapped herself closer to me bare chested as well. I don't remember leaving the couch, my burning face told me that Lapis must've carried me to the bed and removed my clothing.

"I got you naked, Jasper carried you to the bed for me." she whispered kissing my cheek and running her fingers through my hair, I loved that feeling so much but the dream had me worried and also the fright of my current situation slowly came back and slightly sped up my breathing to which Lapis help me tightly shushing me and humming. "Relax Peri I have a plan, it's all going to be perfectly fine..." I looked into her soft eyes and kissed her quickly before hugging her tightly.

"I trust you.."

* * *

 **Narration POV:**  
The three women rejoined at the outskirts of town, Lapis and Peridot in one car and Jasper in her own. The plan was simply, Jasper had to try her hardest to stay silent and take out the guards around back to reach Centi in the basement of this abandoned meat factory, Lapis on the other hand had to tie up and mask Peridot pretending to be the one who was given the trade and that Jasper would arrive momentarily to make the trade.

 **Jasper POV:**  
I hate entrances below ground, it always gave me goosebumps about being caved in or trapped under anything that wasn't a gorgeous big breasted woman. But for a Diamond, Blue had some of the worst guards ever. Walking into the underground bunker three out of five guards were sitting around a box playing cards while the other two either laughed about something or kept their eyes peeled on the door behind them as if someone was going to burst out. Stalking my way behind boxes I used a bird call to lure one of them over, clamping my hand over his mouth I pulled him down and broke his neck in a flash. Thank goodness I never did this in front of Peridot, how would she look at me after seeing me do these things? The other guard made his way over and seeing the gun on the ground he looked alarmed only to see me bury my knife into his eye and drop his body alongside his friend's. The other three were easy as I repeated the process before waking up the sleeping one and politely asking for the key to the door only to receive a gun in my face. "Could've been easy kid." I laughed out before breaking his wrist and slamming him into the ground knocking him out. Unlocking the door I had found her. "Centi!" I whisper shouted running over to the white haired woman who was badly bruised and beaten. Samantha was a dad woman no questions asked and what sealed the deal was the fact Centi was slowly losing her ability to speak due to the torture.

"Ja..Jas...Jasper." she barely got out couching up little spots of blood and chocking on her own spit.

"Don't talk Centi, it'll be ok i'm going to get you out of her!" untying her I stroked her cheek and let a few tears slip to which she wiped away with her soft warm smile. "I'm going to put you in the car then help my partner escape alright?"

"Tra...Trap Jasp... Take the...the stairs to... A7." she got out a plan before coughing up more blood and falling asleep in my arms.

* * *

 **Lapis POV:**  
"I told you Samantha, there was nothing between us." I mumbled out in monotone tying Peridot to the chair and sitting down across from her.

"Alright Lazuli I believe you, as one of my Diamond's Pearls you know I have to be wary." Samantha chuckled out making her way behind Peridot licking her lips and running her fingers along her body, easy Lapis. You get mad now and she'll kill you both. "You did great Lazuli, brought us the main detective finding our smaller operations and ruining the boss's good moods. Plus she's stunning.." Samantha purred out the last part stroking Peridot's chest causing her to squirm and groan in protest uncomfortable being touched by some asshole, some monster, some worthless sack of shit that couldn't feel a fucking thing. "Was she a great lay?" It took all of my being not to pull out the gun and blow her away.

"The best I've ever had in my life." Samantha moaned in delight squeezing my lover all over and trying to kiss her neck, it wasn't until Jenna walked in clearing her throat to make her presence known by the grotesque image in front of her.

"Samantha we need to talk."

"Then talk." she replied still holding on to Peridot as her prize.

"It would appear to seem that you've been lacking these past few months and our Diamond isn't too pleased."

 **"She knows i'm good for it."** she growled out squeezing Peridot tighter making her cry out in pain.

"Enough is enough Samantha, Blue is most likely going to lower your rank or have you work with me."

 **"BULLSHIT!"** she roared out letting go of Peridot and getting in Jenna's face. **"I've never failed her in all of my time her and never will I fail her in the future either!"** Jenna simply blinked once before sighing and looking towards me signaling to do what I was assigned to do..

Hold the gun to Samantha's head as Jenna explained the situation.

"In spite of recent events your going to work with me Samantha and if you choose to not comply, Lazuli here will smear the floor with your brains."

"You think I won't remember this? I won't let you live it down Jenna, when I return to this position and when I rise to right hand man I will have my vengeance." Samantha threatened lowing her shoulders and standing next to Jenna. I returned to my seat and put the gun away as the two began discussing what was going to happen now. Suddenly gun shots were heard along with screams coming from upstairs and that's when it happened, that brutish idiot broke through the door and looked directly at her partner before shouting.

* * *

 **Jasper POV:**  
"LET HER GO!" I screamed pointing my gun at Samantha's head who merely busted into a fit of laughter. Lapis had the most pissed off expression on her face since the night she broke up with me, it was a laugh that would have to wait for later.

"You really think you've won this Haar?" Samantha called out. "Lazuli, do it." I turned my head to see Lapis shaking slightly and pointing her gun at Peridot. Wait what? Did she betray us? Did she turn tail and choose to save her own ass?!

Blam.

I saw Peridot's chest bounce from the hot before her head dropped and she stopped moving all together, why? Why was this happening? Didn't Lapis promise us a perfect plan? Why did she shoot her lover? Why was my partner bleeding from the hole in her chest? Why didn't I start running as the bullets whizzed past my ears and one grazing my shoulder? Finally getting a hold of myself I made a run for it, the same path Lapis laid out for the three of us and made it to the car where Centi was trying her hardest to breath despite the swelling. Hitting the gas I drove us to HQ in hopes that Victor could help Centi in time, hopefully the tears falling down my face wouldn't cloud my vision for too long or else this on coming traffic was about to go to hell.

The killer got away and I lost another partner. Case Closed.

* * *

Tell me how you honestly feel right now.

-REDEADED


	13. Red Lie

Did you really think I would kill her off that fast?

* * *

 **Lapis POV:**  
"Well that was a waste." Samantha commented giving Peridot's body a quick look over before walking away leaving Jenna and me sighing in disappointment.

"Take care of the body will you?" Jenna asked following behind Samantha. Lifting up Peridot I carried her slowly to the car before sitting her right side up and removing the rope and her mask. The tears spilled fast and heavy as I sobbed against her now ruined shirt and my last bulletproof shield against her chest. She let out a few stuttered breaths before wrapping her arms tightly around me spilling tears herself. Niagara Falls was nothing compared to us.

"Welcome back to the world of the living dear." I kissed her deeply and slowly let go to start the car. She kept one hand on my dress signifying she was still in shock and frightened beyond anything she's ever felt. "We're never doing this again, Jenna could be forgiving if Blue doesn't know your officially name yet but Samantha, she'll hunt us both down if I don't take her out first."

"Lapis... How long will I have to hide?" I couldn't bare to look her in the eyes, it hurt too much. Taking a short breath I responded:

"Until I can convince Jasper not to kill me and to kill someone else."

"Jasper isn't a murderer Lap-"

"Then you don't even know her." the rest of the ride was silent and with a weak apology from me, Peridot went to my bedroom to sleep. I needed at least 3 drinks before I could even force myself to look at her and not feel like the worst person to ever live. Before I could get the third drink down I heard knocking, holding my other gun behind my back I opened it quickly and received one of the hardest punches to my gut I have ever felt.

* * *

 **Jasper POV:**  
"Get up." I demanded standing over Lapis. Knocking the breath out of her was easier then I expected it to be. "GET. UP."

"Ja..Jas...Jasper I... can ex...explain!" lifting her by her hair I growled ready to snap her in half.

"Too late bitch, you were this angry with me that you killed my partner?" I wrapped the only hand I needed around her throat clenching tighter as the seconds passed. "I bet you were laughing as the hurt Centi too huh? TELL ME YOU DIDN'T!" I roared as she gasped for life more and more. Before I decided to give in I felt tiny fists hitting my side shouting at me, there was no way.

"JASPER STOP IT!" There she was, my little blonde haired partner. "Don't kill her please!" she pleaded, dropping Lapis I grabbed her shoulders.

"Peri... how?.." She sniffled and punched my chest for a little while shedding tears and sobbing until I pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't ever scare your mom again..."

"We needed to convince you it was real." she choked out tightly gripping the back of my shirt. Lapis had finished gasping for air and choking on nothing before I let Peridot go hold her. "Lapis gave me her bulletproof vest and some fake blood to make it look real." After a moment of taking it all in I dealt myself one strike to the face before walking over and embracing both women in my arms. "Jasper, promise me your not a killer." What kind of partner would I be if I lied? A shitty one, I was never good at making friends so why ruin what I have now?

"I can't lie to you Peri, not after everything I've done..."

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
We sat in Lapis bedroom with Jasper leaning against the door frame as I rubbed Lapis' throat gently and tenderly gave her kisses. If we were going to make a plan it had to be officially agreed upon by all three of us, how and when we were going to take out Samantha and how we would convince Jenna to forget about me. I'd have to follow Samantha around all the time and find out where she stayed, this was Jasper's expertise but she could show me a few things to help me get the jist of it sooner rather than later.

"So I find out where she rests and then what? One of you kill her?" I asked nervousness clear in my voice. Lapis merely nodded as Jasper kept her eyes shut. "Do I need to do anything else?"

"Stay hidden at all times and stay at Lapis', trust me i'll go get Pumpkin here in a bit and bring him to you." Jasper commanded in a gentle tone. I smiled at the mention of my baby, I missed him and i'm sure he was hungry and mad at not being around me for a whole day. "He got a cage or should I just carry him on my shoulder?"

"Shoulder, he loves you already so it shouldn't be a problem." Lapis pulled me closer as a shield from Jasper who muttered more apologies with a seriously ashamed look upon her face. Leaving to fetch me my baby and clothing I took the opportunity to cuddled my girlfriend to sleep to prepare for the big day tomorrow. Hearing the door open I noticed Lapis and Jasper talking in the living room and I couldn't help but listen in.

"You know they're gonna know it was your hands who did this you big oaf."

"Yeah but you know how I get..."

"I'm surprised your this attached already."

"Should YOU really be the one saying that?"

"Get the fuck out of my house."

"See you tomorrow Lazuli." With the door being slammed shut I jumped slightly and only moved when I felt familiar kitty paws patting my cheeks. Pumpkin meowed and nuzzled against me as I stroked his fur and rubbed his tummy.

"Hey there handsome, miss me?" another adorable meow and I giggled away as Lapis scooted into the spot next to me falling asleep instantly. I continued petting Pumpkin until I gave into the sleep and joined Lapis in snoozing away as Pumpkin went to find a comfortable spot. Waking up to loud knocks Lapis grumbled away pulling the covers tighter against her nuzzling into my neck. With a few kisses I got out of bed and answered the door since I knew Jasper's 'Secret Knock'.

"Glad to see you remember the knock there Peri." she smiled brightly shoving herself and I away from the door and slamming it behind her.

 **"I AM TRYING TO SLEEP ASSHOLE!"** Lapis roared from the bedroom causing Pumpkin to run away and jump onto Jasper's shoulder.

"Ok partner, today we teach you to be sneaky and how to take out an enemy with a melee weapon such as my knife!" she showed it off with pride and only dropped her smile when she noticed my look of sadness and worry. "I uhhh... took a lot of lives with this blade... I'm not too proud Peri but it was always them or me situations..." I nodded slowly before taking a breath and slapping my face gently trying to wake up fully.

"Alright Jasp, let's begin."

* * *

-REDEADED


	14. Eyes

I know I've been gone for a minute with this story but if anything i'm trying to end Ending Ocean asap but in the best way possible so forgive me for semi-abandoning this story for a good while.

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
'Ok Peridot just take it easy, slow calm breaths and you'll be ok and SHIT!' ducking my head down quickly I slowly raised it back up to see Samantha talking with someone else before shaking their hand with a grin. A week of training with Jasper had me semi-prepared but I couldn't fully shake off the worry that I might be caught and executed on the spot.

'Just keep yourself calm and collected Peri.' I heard her saying in my head as I exited the vehicle and continued to follow her on foot. A coat to large for me and a hat to hide my glasses and hair seemed to be working rather well, not even Lapis could tell it was me from a distance. Armed with a rather large hunting knife and a suppressed pistol I felt just enough confidence to take her out myself if need be, getting closer I could hear her talking with a few associates and possible other head honchos of sorts.

"Yeah now i'm Jenna's fucking lap dog so I more then likely won't be able to cut you deals anymore Micky."

"That's fucking garbage Sam! Well hurry back to your status will ya? Man's gotta feed his family."

"Yeah yeah move on out." I waited till the footsteps sounded farther away before turning the corner to follow. Looks like she stayed downtown most of the time running her errands and such, no wonder she was high on the list she was very good at whatever it was she did. I caught a glimpse of Micky and made a mental note to check in with Jasper about him before following in Samantha's footsteps. Samantha was no push over that was for sure, there were moments when I had to lose her and find her all over again due to her paranoia and great hearing abilities.

I hope Jasper was having a better time then I was...

* * *

 **Jasper POV:**  
"Captain I really am fine." I was having a hard time getting out of these confrontations with Pink Diamond, she was always really caring with us and when I would lose partners she could tell I was moody and even though Peridot wasn't really gone she found it odd I wasn't taking it harder then expected.

"Haar talk to me." she placed her hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. Your not helping me get over you boss. With a huff I tried to turn away before she embraced me tightly. "You can talk to me lass, you've always been able to speak to me." Better now then never right?

"I'm in love with you." as the words left my mouth I instantly wished and prayed I could take it all back, who the hell does that? Like a dog coming back from a walk in Texas I was dry mouthed and dying of thirst. "I've been for a long time and I need to get over the fact it will never be." she heard my voice crack and sat me down before doing the same behind her desk with a concerned face.

"I'm sorry Haar, if I had known I would've kept my distance and not led you on."

"It's my problem to deal with ma'am no worries." glancing at her every so often her expressions went from shocked to collected as normal.

"Listen, take the rest of the day off and go spoil yourself. Come back when your feeling better alright?" with a quick nod I left the office and went straight to my favorite bartender. Garnet.

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
She tended to return to this little shack every two hours, I should investigate tomorrow seeing as I should finish learning her pattern today. As she exited I continued to follow at a distance and controlled my nerves with ease.

"Every two fucking hours to give a fucking report, Jenna your really killing me here." she was practically shouting at this point, seems she really hated this more then I had expected her to. "I wonder how Lazuli is doing? Took her precious toy away in seconds without so much as a blink, no wonder she's still with the Diamonds." she chuckled out, it hurt as much as going face first into ice beneath your feet but I knew better then to let it get to me. "Maybe i'll pay her a visit tonight." containing my growl she entered a nearby alley way and we sat waiting for a good 30 minutes.

* * *

 **Jasper POV:**  
"I knew she didn't feel the same but damn she could've said something else." I grumbled out tapping my fingers on the bar counter in a rhythm as Garnet smiled and cleaned the mugs. "Maybe I should just stay lonely forever, keep my partner happy and be the third wheel in every friend photo." Garnet finally released a chuckle and held her stomach, raising my eyebrow she responded.

"I feel that way when your sister and her girlfriend come around." She knew Pearl too? Great what a wonderful reunion. "But if you'd like.." she placed her hand on top of mine with a smirk. "I'm always free for a good outing around the town." Great now i'm fully red.

"I.. I'll hold you to that." I replied shakily lifting the beer to my lips and sipping some more of it. "You got any pictures you'd like to see or go grab a bite?"

"I might have some ideas." I was never good at making friends, but maybe I had better chances at getting together with dames.

* * *

 **Lapis POV:**  
"Lazuli! That was a great set tonight!" Samantha commented walking over and rubbing the knots out of my shoulders. "Wasting your girlfriend give you the hots or something?" slapping her hands away I stayed silent cleaning myself up and changing into my casual clothes. "Alright fine you wanna be alone I get you, if you ever need an old bed buddy just give me a shout." the sickening feeling in my stomach was growing more and more as she took her sweet time leaving, but it would all vanish as I got home to my wonderful blonde girlfriend. I arrived to see her asleep at my kitchen table in the middle of writing notes for me and Jasper, she never took breaks it seemed and I loved her for it.

'Jasper do you know a Micky?' to 'Samantha has to return to a shack on a hill hidden behind trees to report to Jenna every two hours.' she wasn't just investigating like a new born puppy but like a fully grown German Shepard. This wasn't going to take long.

* * *

-REDEADED


	15. Three Heads

Short chapter but I got the next one planned out already. Sorry it took me this long to write this short chapter, couldn't figure out the best way to write it out and I am thinking of writing another part to Ending Ocean.

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
I hate coffee. Hate the smell, hate the taste, hate the way it looks. But hot damn can it wake you up! Taking a few more sips I relaxed and listened to Lapis softly snore from the bedroom as I opened the door to let Jasper in. Having her follow me to the kitchen table I took a few more sips of coffee before setting it down and out of the way. We talked for a bit making sure she was ok and content before diving head first into the plan.

"Samantha has to report to Jenna every two hours in a shack, now i'm not sure if Jenna meet's her there herself or if some kind of transmitter is involved but I plan to make my way inside today. Hopefully I can find something else." Jasper nodded in agreement before patting my back gently.

"Your doing great Peridot, hope to see you back in uniform soon." I smiled happily before sighing. "It seems I may have to go have a quick chat with Micky, haven't seen him around for a good while." I nodded before offering her coffee to which she agreed with me upon the taste of it being horrible.

A few hours had passed with Lapis waking up and bathing as I fed Pumpkin and held him lovingly in my embrace. Lapis wasn't a picky eater making her pancakes almost every other day made her happy regardless as long as she filled her stomach with contents.

"We should just kill Samantha when she gets back to the shack." Lapis commented taking a gulp of her juice.

"Lapis that wouldn't get us anywhere with the investigation!" I retorted annoyed: "We need to either bring her to justice or subdue her ourselves."

"She has to die Peri, the moment we take her in is the same moment Blue finds out who you are and has you and Jasper both killed along with me following right behind." I turned away hurt and disappointed but Lapis knew better then I did when it came to the Diamonds, after all...

She was still working for them...

* * *

 **Jasper POV:**  
"So Micky, how much pot you got stored here huh?" I asked placing my arm between him and the door frame.

"No clue what your talking about there officer." he mumbled out trying to get away as fast as he could only to be shoved back against the wall.

"Come on buddy, can't a gal come looking for some help to have a good time?" pressing my chest a little closer to him he growled not taking the bait. Micky had always been a tough one but finally having the girls being looked down upon took a hit to the ol' pride box. "I know you've been strapped for cash lately Micky, how about we help each other out huh?"

"Fuck off Jasper!" my hand wrapped around his arm as I began to twist it causing the man beneath me to wince and whine in pain.

"Last chance here Mick, what's it gonna be?" he gave me a angry glare before nodding and I allowed him to be free from my grasp.

"A warehouse off of Avenue J and Johnson, filled at least 5 cars full of marijuana. Now can you leave me be?" I laughed and patted his shoulder roughly.

"Thanks buddy, don't worry I'll save you a joint for later!" he glared daggers into my back but who didn't after busting so many perps right? Like a little girl with her first doll I was full of high spirits and ready to fly by the rest of the day. The day went by smoothly, saying hi to Amethyst and updating her on Peri was doing and keeping my distance from the captain seeing as she was trying her best to not be too overly formal with me anymore. It didn't hurt as much as it did the first day but I would be full of crap to say I didn't miss the loving embraces and such. I was never good at making friends but I have always been a great detective and I could live with that.

Seeing as it was dark outside I made my way to the car in hopes of meeting Peridot and Lapis before they got into the scuffle with Samantha.

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
Hiding in a locker was worse then having to drink coffee to stay awake. Watching Samantha turn the knobs to hit the correct frequency wasn't all that helpful from the locker's point of view seeing as I could barely make out what the dial was turned too, it also didn't help the fact that she changed the frequency out of habit every time her and Jenna finished conversing. After seeing her leave I carefully opened the locker and slithered over to the desk covered in files of nothing I knew about. Shipments of fish and plants from across the sea and cars being delivered, what was all this? Suddenly the door knob began to shake and I dived under the desk with my gun placed properly between my palm and fingers.

"Peri?" I looked up to see Jasper and Lapis taking slow steps inside.

"You idiots!" I whisper shouted towards them shutting the door and locking it. "What if she was still here?!" They both rolled they're eyes at me and if I didn't love them so much I probably would have shot them both in the foot. I pulled Jasper over first to the piles of papers to which she only laughed and grinned.

"The cars are being used to hide Marijuana from us. As for the fish I have no clue-"

"Cocaine." Lapis mumbled out digging through the locker for any clues and hidden writings only she would know about. We were solving the case as a team and it felt so good, but that all about ended when Samantha came back through the door and grinned at us as she whipped out a shotgun.

* * *

-REDEADED


	16. Lead And Sweat

**Peridot POV:**  
Well, there it is! This is gonna be how my life ends, not married, got my first girlfriend, never made it to Sargent, about to swallow a shell full of beads and die. As Samantha cocked the shot gun I heard Lapis shout: "Wait a sec Sam!"

 **"FUCK OFF LAZULI!"** as she pointed the barrel towards my face time slowed down, so slow in fact that without realizing it I watched a knife fly past my head and slam right in Samantha's wrist causing the woman to shriek and drop her weapon causing it to go off and put a hole in the roof! Taking the opportunity, Jasper launched herself forward and grabbed the woman placing her in hand cuffs and holding her down on the ground. "Get off me you giant man-woman!" with a quick back hand Samantha spit out some blood and laughed her head off. "Wait till Jenna see's this shit!" Before any of us could make a retort I felt cold steel to my temple and couldn't fight back as a strong grip pulled me towards another body with an arm around my throat. **"SPEAK OF THE DEVIL!"** Jenna cleared her throat before holding me tighter:

"Explain now Samantha."

"I knew it was too easy with her. She NEVER does it the easy way remember?" Jenna nodded as she cocked back to the pistol aimed at my brains. Lapis' eyes glazed over with fire as Jasper was containing herself from snapping the neck of the woman beneath her. "That sweet treat in your arms is the detective she 'shot' in front of us." Jenna's heart beat sped up at hearing those words. "I had a feeling I had been followed for the last few days and boom! Right into our FUCKING hands!"

"What's to stop us from killing all three of you?" Jenna demanded staring down Lapis.

"The fact me and Sam here have dirt on you in cahoots with White as well as Yellow. Wonder what Blue would think about you going to the other sisters?" Jenna's grip on me tightened causing me to cough and gag for a few seconds. Samantha tried to lift herself up to kill Lapis only to be slammed back down by Jasper.

 **"ARE YOU REALLY BUYING THIS SHIT?!"** Samantha roared in pure rage. Was Lapis telling the truth? Could she have been that clever? "Why would I betray you Jenna? All those nights together pulling ourselves to the top, all those nights of being the best partners in the business. **WHY WOULD I THROW IT AWAY?!"**

"LET ME THINK GOD DAMMIT!" Jenna demanded now enraged. Lapis spoke up again, lowering her hand from the other knives in her arsenal:

"I can give you everything she has on you right now, then what I have on you just please make us a deal."

"Give me what she has then I'll consider hearing you out." after the exchange she threw me to Lapis whole held me close as Samantha spat out more angry shouts and threats and empty promises to Jenna. Watching her expressions change every few seconds was nerve wrecking but once she ripped the papers to shreds she took a deep breath before turning back to us. "What the hell do you want?"

* * *

Lapis POV:  
"Let us go and take out Samantha." Before she could speak Jenna raised her arm slightly and blasted a hole in her head causing Jasper to jump and complain about the stains on her new suit.

"You still have dirt on me." Lifting the gun higher to my eyes I sighed:

"I'll give you the rest and owe you some favors if you'll let us go." Peridot held my hand tightly as she shivered. Jasper took the hand cuffs off of Samantha before glaring at the shorter woman in front of her.

"You give me your evidence right away deal?"

"Deal."

"Your girlfriend will also have to be included in these favors alright?"

"What do-"

"Nothing personal, if I need something to be delivered or some guard work done she will have to do." I hated this, it was going to piss me off every time I knew she was probably going to be touched by this horrid woman but I can't let her die here in my arms.

"...Fine." Jenna tossed her gun next to Samantha before turning on her heel and walking away. Peridot just shivered and steadied her breathing as Jasper stumbled over to pull everyone into a soft and loving embrace. I'd be full of it if I thought no one was shedding at least one tear in happiness of living to see another day. The ride home was a silent one as Jasper drove, Peridot forced herself to sleep as I continued to hold her against me.

"Thanks." Jasper spoke up. "For saving us. I was at a loss for a way to get us out of there." I chuckled softly at that.

"Don't worry Jasp, you take care of my girlfriend, it's the least I could do."

"You really care huh?" looking directly at her I smiled with content and let out a breath.

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

-REDEADED


	17. Happening Quickly

Sorry about those last two chapters, should've been one not cut in half into a two parter. I know I shouldn't make excuses but I finally got a new higher paying job and it's messing with my sleep schedule so i'm kinda everywhere mentally lately.

* * *

 **Jasper POV:**  
Peridot being hugged tightly by just about everyone at Head Quarters was heart warming and the poor woman smiled through it all. Even when Amethyst ran up and hugged her tightly with a few tears in her eyes, my partner still embraced her and told her it was all going to be fine.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes Detective Prosto?" Pink Diamond strutted over and embraced her as if she were her own child. "Glad to have you home again little one." Peridot's cheeks brightened with pride as she grinned and saluted our captain. "Well, now that the team is back together I have here a new case for the two of you." Pink motioned for us to follow her into her office where she closed the door and pulled out a folder handing it over to me. "A woman came by and said she was worried about a man coming in and out of this little shed on the side of the beach coated in some dark substance. Go speak to the woman first then report back to me." As we both nodded she smiled brightly and softly cheered us on as we made our leave. What could this man have had on him that we were to be bothered to deal with it?

Arriving at the house Peridot knocked alerting the woman in the home. A blonde with glasses and a saddened expression with her lower lip sticking out, I'm a sucker for the pretty face types.

"Do come in officers, I've made tea if you would like?"

"No thank you ma'am we are rather in a hurry to complete this." Peridot spoke pulling out her notebook and pencil ready to jot down the information.

"I understand. For the last two weeks this man has been coming in and out of that shack coated in what looks like, oil fluid? I never got close enough to see."

"Then how could you guess it to be oil?" I questioned, paying attention to words and Peridot's attentiveness seemed to be paying off.

"I just assumed since it was all black."

"Any reason as to why this bothers us for a search?" Peridot questioned almost ready to shut her book and call it quits on this stupid ordeal.

"Well, he's next to a shipping storage warehouse and if my mind was playing tricks on me I could've sworn I had seen a bomb in his window." Seriously? Your joking right?

"Are you sure ma'am?" Peridot was just as skeptical as me it would seem. The woman nodded beginning to shake. "I see, fine ma'am. We will take a look into this matter and find out what we can."

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
Sitting across from the shack waiting for the man to leave had to be the most boring part of this job. Sitting on your ass has always been a fun idea but put into practice feels unrewarding and more like a waste of fucking time, even with the sky's finally turning dark it was aggravating. Finally seeing the man leaving and dashing to the warehouse carrying a back pack, Jasper silently took chase making sure not to be spotted as I dashed to the shack kicking the door in and looking around everywhere. Nothing, did that mean he had the bomb on him?!

"SHIT!" I shouted trying to exit the building only to trip over something. Turning my head with a growl I decided to silence myself at finding the body of a dead woman impaled in the skull with a hunting knife. "Shit... Ah shit, I have to come back for you ma'am." I launched myself upwards trying not to puke as I gave chase to Jasper and the man with the back pack. Finally arriving at the gates the guards wouldn't allow me in. "I'm a fucking cop asshole open the fucking gate!" The man merely flipped me off before ignoring me completely. Finding a bit a-ways down the fence I jumped it and took my time sneaking in trying to find the culprit hopefully already apprehended by my partner.

"You don't understand, this place belongs to the Diamonds! They're killing us and getting away with it because of you fucking bastards!" The man was shouting as he held a detonator in one hand and the bomb in the other. "If I don't do this now they will keep killing us!"

"Take it easy fella, don't do anything rash let's just finish talking this out."

"NO! I'm doing this now!" Before he had even begun his response to Jasper I was behind him, and with one simple kick I knocked his feet out from under him and pinned his chest to the floor. "STOP! YOU'LL KILL US ALL!" Hand cuffing him I slapped him a few times to get him to calm down.

"Good going partner." Jasper commented tossing a thumbs up. Returning to the gate we were greeted by armed guards and the blonde woman from earlier.

"Ma'am?" I began only to see her rip her hair off and replace her glasses with a different pair.

Jenna.

"Good work detectives, a simple case wasn't it? Consider it one favor depleted from what you owe me." she smirked and motioned for us to give the man to her.

"What are you gonna do to him?" Jasper questioned as I un-cuffed him and handed him over to a near by guard.

"He knows some extra information and I can't have that." her response was monotone and it really irked me. "Don't worry detectives, you'll see him here soon enough. Tell Pink it was all nothing and that my story was crazy none sense."

"And the dead woman in the shack?" I questioned earning a look from Jasper.

"His sister knew quite a bit as well, taken care of yes?" My fists were shaking and Jasper decided to pull me back to the squad car allowing us to escape with our own heads. I really didn't like that woman, something about her besides the fact she worked for the Diamonds was eating at me. I'll figure it out sooner or later. The next morning was quite a downer as the headline in the local paper showed the same man from last night found dead alongside his sister in a worse state.

* * *

Obviously you all saw that coming right? Need to work on my writing ideas i'm getting sloppy here ugghhh...

-REDEADED


	18. Theta-waves

Had to jot this chapter down before going to sleep early for work tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who has stuck around with my slow updating self. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it!

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
Falling through the sky into a snowy mountain scared the shit out of me the first time I had this dream only this time it almost killed me due to seeing Lapis crying with her hands painted with blood. Was it my blood? Am I dying? I'm so scared...

"PERIDOT!" I shot my eyes open to see Lapis scared out of her mind shaking me with pumpkin next to her.

"Lapis? How did you-"

"I let her in." Jasper was looking just as scared although standing a few feet away. I cleared my throat before noticing I had tears falling down my face. "Peri, you alright?"

"I'm good, why?"

"You were crying and chanting Lapis' name for a good while, we were worried you were being killed in here." I let out a staggered breath before sitting up and reaching for my glasses.

"Can you hand me my trouser's and shirt please?" I asked blushing slightly, Jasper jumped and got everything with the blink of an eye. Glad to see she remembered my apartment inch by inch still. Lapis had been telling me for a while to move in with her but I didn't want the risk of Jenna having an excuse to threaten us with the other. I loved her more then Teddy Roosevelt loved speeches but hurting her would kill me. "Lapis, shouldn't you be resting?"

"Peri please, it won't be bad for us I promise..." I did the best thing I thought that wouldn't be as painful, kept my eyes from her and turned to Jasper who already looked more uncomfortable then a dog stuck in a corner.

"Ready for work partner?" I asked only to see her shoot a thumbs up and run for her life down the stairs to the car. "Lapis... we'll talk about this later ok?" I couldn't look at her, seeing those leaking eyes would hurt too much for me to even start the day. With a hushed goodbye I let a few wet marks leave my eyes before getting dressed and ready to begin the day.

* * *

 **Jasper POV:**  
That wasn't the first time I saw Lapis lose herself over something as odd as that but I wasn't here to bother her about it. As my partner entered the vehicle I knew better then to ask anything so I did what anyone would do. Drive on. Arriving at HQ Peridot quickly hid her feelings and greeted everyone before heading to her desk to wait for a new case.

"Haar! Prosto!" Pink Diamond called out walking over to us. "You both get the day off, nothing much has been happening so head on home." Peridot's face drained of color and I couldn't help but to laugh as the captain grew a look of concern almost immediately. "I'm sorry Lass but it would be a waste to have you working for nothing today." I lifted the blonde up and pulled her along with me as I waved goodbye to the captain thanking her for the free day. Pulling her into the car I laughed once more before driving her on the way to Lapis'.

"Jasper please take me home please!" I huffed and ignored her pleas as we arrived. "Name your price anything I'll do it!"

"No can do child, mommy's got a date and you can't ruin it for me!" My grin went from happy to most likely sinister as I floored the car leaving Peridot to deal with her own problems. Pulling up to the bar I took off my hat and coat as I exited the vehicle.

* * *

 **Later That Evening:**  
Upon entering the diner I was delighted to see a familiar face and joined her in the seat. I was never good at making friends but it would seem my lucky has never been better.

"I thought you had forgotten all about me stranger." Garnet commented flashing me a flirting grin, woman knew how to swoon me already. "So, dinner and a movie?"

"You know it!" Oh no, I was already sounding like a nervous wreck. Was I sweating? Please tell me i'm not sweating, oh no this couldn't get any worse!"

"Relax dear." Her hand gently glided over to mine breaking me out of my thoughts. "Your doing just fine." My worries melted away and after lacing our fingers together we decided it was time to order our food.

* * *

 **Lapis POV:**  
"It'll be ok I promise!" my worry was slowly becoming frustration as Peridot refused to even look me in my eyes. Dodging my question wasn't going to make me push past it, if anything she should know how adamant I am about having my own way. Of course like an obnoxious child she continued to try her hardest to change the subject, not gonna happen my love. "You've only had one encounter with her, that doesn't mean she knows where we live or where our favorite diner is!"

 **"I'M JUST SCARED!"** her shout caused me to jump. Scared? We all are! That doesn't mean anything!

"You don't think I am? You've almost died, TWICE! Of course i'm scared too but I believe in you. **I BELIEVE IN US!"** Finally looking into my eyes she broke down. I didn't mean for those beautiful emerald eyes to leak but she needed my tough love. My Peridot wasn't going to be lost to anyone. "Please, just move in with me." I commanded embracing her in my arms and kissing her hair.

"..your lucky my lease is up..." I chuckled at that and kissed her deeply before taking her to gather her things and pet at her apartment. After packing and holding a purring Pumpkin in my arms we took our leave and waved goodbye to the sorry excuse for an apartment before returning to our now, home together. "I'm going to go put my things away, then we can cuddle!" Peridot called out from the bedroom. If you told me a few years ago that I would be in love and living with the woman of my dreams I probably would've thrown you out of a car! But here I am now, happy as can be until a phone call rang with the voice of the devil herself.

"Lazuli, hand the phone to your girlfriend."

"How-"

"I'm not taking any chances with you three. Phone, now." I calmed myself before calling Peridot over and watching horror overcome her face before it faltered into disappointment. Upon hanging up I placed a hand on her shoulder and peered into her eyes not daring to ask what the next favor was.

"Well... I'm on guard duty, A meeting between two of the Diamonds is going to take place soon and I need to keep Jenna from being murdered.."

* * *

 **Jasper POV:**  
Rubbing the cheek Garnet had just kissed before heading home my head was in the clouds! Nothing, and I mean nothing could ruin my night now, or so I thought. Looking down the walk way I noticed a few kids bullying a younger boy with curly hair. Bullying? Not on my watch.

"HEY!" I roared making two of the boys run leaving the head bully with the poor boy. "You gonna leave this boy alone?"

"What's it to ya mister?!" Mister? You little shit! Lifting him up with one hand my nostrils flared and a growl erupted from my throat.

"Listen here you little runt, I am a woman! Don't you ever pick on this boy again got it?!" he nodded fiercely running for his life as I let go of him. The younger boy behind me was sniffling but smiled brightly at me. "You alright little buddy?"

"Thank you very much ma'am! Lars always picks on me but I think he's good at heart." So young and full of comfort, your lucky to have such an outlook kid. Whoever your parents are have had to have won the lottery in child making.

"I see, well buddy let's get you home. Not safe to wander the streets near night time, you'll be a lot safer with a cop anyway."

"Your a police officer?!" The way his eyes shined made my heart soar. I wanted my own little buddy for a moment but remembered kids with my profession isn't a good choice.

"I'm the best there is little buddy!" puffing out my chest I snorted with pride and patted my heart. "Even if i'm a jerk i'm the best detective ever!"

"I don't think your a jerk." he raised his hand and held mine tightly. "I think your one of the nicest people in the world, you just gotta let more people in!" Ah hell, leave it to a kid to pull the water works out of me. Leaning over I embraced him before holding him on my shoulders and walking the rest of the way to my car. A few minutes passed and we arrived outside his parent's house where the looked worried in the window before he ran out of the car and threw open the door.

"STEVEN!" they cried out hugging him tightly. The father turned to me and shook my hand tenderly. "Thank you for bringing my on home miss..?"

"Officer Haar." I replied smiling. "Your son is a great kid, first he gets bullied before I scared them away, then he comforts me without even knowing any of my problems."

"Yeah, he has a great way of reading people. Just like his mom!" Jasper turned to see a woman with large pink rollers in her hair scolding the boy yet hugging him tightly against her. I was as jealous as two puppies trying to steal a ball from one another. Wait a second was that...

"Rose?" I whispered moving closer slowly. Hearing her name she looked up at me, it was her.

"Jasper?" she returned running over and embracing me. My old partner, how wonderful of a reunion! "Your the one who saved my little boy?"

"Kinda, I mean he helped me as well right little buddy?" Steven jumped up and cheered.

"Pearl, Amethyst, you gotta come see whose here!" Ames was here? After a quick sudden realization of the fact we all knew each other, we shared some small talk before I decided to call it a night. I was never good at making friends, but I believe tonight might have proven that statement completely false...

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
This dream made no sense, a large person told me some mumbled message I couldn't hear over the wind as they shoved me out of the plane with a parachute. I still couldn't tell if the blood was mine or not but after landing Lapis was softly laughing with tears in her eyes. Holding me tightly she whispered that an ambulance was waiting down the mountains and she knew we would make it. But the one thing that had my heart racing...

..why couldn't I speak?...

* * *

Am I pushing the dream on a little too much? What does it even mean?


	19. Lips

Here you go guys! New chapter fresh out the brain oven for ya!

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
"Jasper, I really don't know-"

"Come on Peri it'll be a sinch! Right Lapis?"

"Don't get her killed you stupid oaf!"

"I'm not stupid and it's a plan set to be perfectly executed!" Jasper came over after I moved in to congratulate and tease the both of us. After a while she got it out of me that I was going on a trip with Jenna to which Jasper got the 'bright' idea to follow us and take pictures of the meeting and such. As you can see it's taking a lot to get her to calm down and discontinue this plan of hers but in all honesty once she sets her mind to it your talking to a brick wall. "Peri I can hide in the trunk or even follow you in a separate car!"

"Jasper please! I don't want any of us getting in trouble for snooping around!" I complained hoping she would settle down. It sort of worked since she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever, I still think it's a good plan.." she pouted making me smile and walking over to hug her around her neck.

"That's my partner, now let's enjoy this time before having to head out alright?" Like a child with a bag full of candy Jasper's smile was the biggest it had been in a while.

* * *

 **Later That Night, Peridot POV:**  
Lapis held me close the entire day and it was fantastic. I haven't felt this kind of love before but dammit nothing was going to take it from me! Driving on the way to Jenna's 'location' I couldn't help but give myself a little once over look remembering why Lapis put this outfit on me. Comfortable slacks with a belt to match, running shoes and my favorite socks, with a green button up top to which Lapis commented; "Your bust looks good in it." Even when i'm nervous that woman's flirty side could warm my heart and my face. Pulling into the drive way I noticed Jenna lived lonely. House on the corner with no neighbor's and not a thing to show she worked for criminals. She opened her door slowly and smiled at me, a red dress to match her enchanting red hair with lipstick as well.

"Hello there Detective, are you prepared?" she questioned slowly taking a seat next to me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She gave me directions and filled me in on what and who to watch out for in case I felt everything was too at ease.

"If anything you'll just be holding my hand the entire time."

"I'm sorry?"

"This is a date my dear, which is why I said to look your best." I groaned softly. "You do look splendid Ms. Prosto, I can honestly say i'm jealous of Lazuli." It took her silent glare before I could muster up the strength to respond: "Your not so bad yourself." Arriving outside an abandoned factory in the middle of a forest doesn't really scream safety you know? I felt like a ghost could pop out at anytime and take my soul away. As we made our way up the hill I reluctantly locked fingers with the devil and kept a straight face no matter how badly I wanted to growl louder then a German Shepard. "Show time Ms. Prosto, I hope your ready."

* * *

 **Jasper POV:**  
Why the fuck was the meeting out in the middle of fucking no where? At least I did the smart thing and had my camera on me, taking careful steps I made sure I snuck in through a window, Garnet was right I had huge hips.

Ugh.

Peridot holding hands with Jenna had to be the first picture I took, more ammo to make Lapis snap haha! The two went through a few doors being trailed by yours truly before having to duck behind a corner to avoid being spotted. After a group of people entered the same room I snuck around to find a good vantage point to get as many photos as I could. I couldn't really make out what was being said but I was sure to get plenty of photos of everyone's faces. Both Diamonds, hopefully the lieutenants, commanders, hell even grunts not worth looking at. Oh yeah I had hit the big times, maybe I should go into photography after I retire! The meeting looked as if it was about to end there fore letting me know to make my escape and quickly!

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
Jenna's hand never got sweaty, it was kinda funny how me and Lapis could still be so nervous around each other and get sweaty hands. Little thoughts like that kept me happy to even agree to do this. On our way out I could hear footsteps and Jenna slightly humming to herself swinging our hands, weirdo. The footsteps got louder and I spun around just in time to grab the knife out of the assailant's hands and stab him right back with it. I still don't like taking a life but I could stomach it now. Hearing more foot steps I pulled Lapis' gun out of my belt and aimed down the sights firing at the man before he had time to aim his own weapon.

"Outside, now!" I commanded grabbing the red head's hand and pulling her into a sprint with me, thankfully she hadn't worn heels! Finding the car I told her to make a run for it as I walked backwards taking shots at our enemies hitting a few and watching the rest run for their lives. Jumping into the driver's seat I put the pedal to the metal speeding all the way back to Jenna's home. "Are you alright?!" I asked slowing down and turning to look at the woman. She was calm and merely nodded before taking a breath and looking straight ahead. Arriving at her home I took a breath before chuckling softly and smirking at her. "I guess I'm a-" she fisted her hands in my shirt and pulled me into a quick kissing session to which I honestly couldn't find a way out of. Seriously, the bitch had a grip of steel!

Finally letting go she shoved against the door and panted along with me except only one of us wore a shocked expression making the other laugh.

"Tell Lazuli, she had best tie the knot soon." With a wink Jenna exited the car swaying her hips and smiling brightly. God dammit, I can't catch a break out here! Next favor better involve Jasper!

* * *

-REDEADED


	20. In A Metal Box

I had a different version of this originally but the more I put it together it wouldn't have worked out so hopefully you like this chapter!

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
Getting home I tore off my clothes and went straight to the sink to brush my teeth and clean the lipstick off my face, hopefully Lapis wouldn't wake up. How can you explain getting assaulted by a woman you both equally hate and then try to contain your lover's rage by hiding her gun from her? Like a young girl who had spilled ice cream on her favorite dress, I was doing my best to wipe away the memories of tonight and slip into bed un-noticed. So far so good, got the night gown on and lifted the covers slowly.

Then she glared me down..

"Who takes five minutes to brush?" The gulp I swallowed down couldn't have been any louder, looking towards her pillow she had a firm grip on something and she was already starting to bare her fangs.

"Lapis, take it easy alright?"

"What. Did. She. Do?" Never fuck with this blue wolf, she loves me and I already fear she will tear my face off with the wrong answer. I slowly crawled into bed next to her ghosting my hand over her cheek before responding.

"I need you to release your tension first." The fact that she had begun to growl didn't make this any easier. "I had to spend a good hour or two listening to the Diamond's speak while holding her god awful hand the entire night. Then as we were leaving some asshole almost stuck a knife in the back of my head!" snaking my other arm around her waist she lowered her anger and began to embrace me as well, only problem was she liked being on top. "Then after getting outside I almost got shot at least five more times! Thankfully they couldn't aim to save themselves which makes this all the more suspicious actually." I had to remember to point that out to Jasper when I saw her tomorrow. "Then after getting to her house she-"

SHIT!

"She what?" fuck fuck fuck fuck! Lifting herself quickly the fangs had returned to my sight and the covers around my head were gripped as if they were going to be a knot around my throat. I couldn't hide my terror and decided to just give in.

"She practically... made out with me." Before I could think of a response she pulled the object out from under her pillow which was a magnum, when the hell did she get that?! She was already half way to the front door before I could get up! Seconds before she felt the cold metal of the door knob, i pulled out my hand cuffs and cuffed her to me. "Lapis-"

 **"She's dead!"** my breathing was starting to quicken seeing her try to pry the key from my free hand. **"Bitch had no right!"**

"She was in the moment it was nothing!"

 **"DON'T DEFEND HER!"** I was almost hyper ventilating at this point, tears beginning to fall down my face.

"Lapis please!" It was a soft high pitch whine but it caught her attention. I let go, dropped and let the sobs and cries of fright pour out of me as Lapis dropped her magnum and put her arms on my shoulder. "Don't blow your lid." I choked out between the sobs and hiccups. Lifting my sight I saw Lapis' expression had turned into a comforting one of her small smile and feeling her embrace around me.

"Peri, i'm sorry." I couldn't help but make a pouting face hoping to stifle a chuckle out of her, but crying and hiccuping doesn't really work. Alright so maybe it did work but you gotta admit, if you can look ugly and still make a woman laugh you've got some talent. She showered me in kisses before taking the hand cuffs off and carrying me to bed. holding my face to her chest she brought her breathing to a normal pace before running her fingers through my hair. "I'm jealous my love. She put her lips to you and you know that means I HAVE to kill her now right?" I let out a quick scoff but none the less nodded into her breasts before planting kisses upon them. It always made her giggle, not sure why but I had breasts in my face so I wasn't asking questions. "Just letting you know, next time I see her she will be taught a lesson." Lifting myself up I kissed Lapis deeply before falling into a deep slumber in her arms.

* * *

 **Jasper POV:**  
I swear on all that is good in this town, I am going to start making her drive herself to work if she keeps this up. NO ONE, has even made me wait this long. Seeing the door open I roared at my partner making her run and fall down the steps before jumping into the passenger seat waving good bye to Lapis, who merely wiggled her fingers and blew her a kiss before slowly closing the door. I really hope me and Garnet don't ever get this gross. Starting the car the only thing I could see was Peridot's huge dumb smile with her halfway dressed self leaning back and sighing with happiness. You asked for it shorty!

"Roll down the window, gotta get the smell out?"

"What smell?"

"The smell of fresh fish." Had she been working out? That was one hell of a punch she gave me for that comment. Worth it to see her go bright red and start to hurriedly finish dressing herself as I howled with laughter all the way to HQ. Arriving Peridot tried to rush to her desk only to get teased by Amethyst as well, the blonde might as well have been a red head by now blushing so much.

"Prosto! Got something easy for you both!" Captain shouted motioning for us to follow her. "Got a couple of men holed up in this fort just outside of town, supposedly armed and ready to move. Not sure if it's a proven lead or not but I need you both to keep a look out."

I groaned; "Captain, are you saying-"

"Indeed I am lass, prepare to pull an all night Jasp. Your going on a steak out!"

Heading back to Peridot's house I bitched the whole time and growled to myself. Poor Peri was going to learn how awful steak outs were, the only thing I could hope for was the boss would give us a house to set up shop in! It didn't take too long before she ran out of the house with a bag of everything she needed plus some snacks for us both. My worries went away from me when she bounced like an excited child;

"This is gonna be a great learning experience Jasper I am so excited!" No little buddy, your about to find out what it's liked to be fully pissed off haha!

* * *

 **Lapis POV:**  
My night ended normally, finished singing and changing into my casual clothes ready to head home until Jenna decided to pay a visit.

"Your girlfriend's got great aim you know that?" I'm in control, you don't control me. My anger is calm, I feel nothing.

"She's amazing at everything she does."

"I believe you, maybe I should have her become a permanent guardian for me?" I am in control... Control.

"She won't you know that. She's dedicated to her work."

"Even after learning about who you really are? Bloody Lazuli is still a legend you know." Control. Breath and keep your mind intact.

"She knows who Lapis Lazuli is, no one else."

"Keep her close Lazuli, she's a good one." Control. Control.

"Yes she is, I love her." Jenna was next to my ear now.

"Do you feel like sharing?" Half a second to put my hand in a fist with the other half spent sending her to the ground with it. Bad decision or not, she touched Peridot and claims to know who I am, she cannot go unpunished. She smirked and kicked my feet out from under me, falling I was quick enough to get up in time to grab the knife out of her hand before stabbing into the floor next to us. Of course she pulled hair, regardless of the pain in my scalp it felt so much better hearing her cough out her breath as I connected another fist to her stomach and head butted her back to the ground. Holding her nose with a grimace, I took the opportunity to grab the knife and press it against her throat. I couldn't help but wear a smirk as her face went into a scowl.

"Stay away from her, threaten me all you want Jenna, I still remember Andy, Paulette, Percy, James, Brian, and all the hate they have for you. Touch my love and I swear you'll remember what we did to the Home World gang." tossing the knife aside I fixed my clothing before taking my leave.

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
Finishing my fifth book I did some jumping jacks in order to help keep my mood up and body awake, I now see why Jasper hated this.

"Go take a nap or call Lapis, I still got an hour for my shift bud." Jasper commented sitting behind the blinds with binoculars. I decided to do so an went to the uncomfortable couch behind me to catch some shut eye. Once again I was in the plane and it was cold, I heard a woman's voice but I couldn't tell who it belonged to. 'Say goodbye for me.' she mumbled before shoving me out, who was this woman? Lapis comforting me once again as I was taken down the hill on a stretcher. Last thing I remember before waking up is hearing Lapis say, 'Let me tell her..'

"Peridot?" I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them before hopping up. "Looks like they were expecting company." Jasper nodded outside the window where truck loads of men with weapons were appearing and heading inside the fort. "Looks like our jobs done, call it in to the captain and let's head home." Nodding I stretched and stood up before doing so.

"Good work ladies, head on home and in the morning I will update you on the raid." Ending the call I called for Jasper and together we began packing up and heading out to the car.

"Boss says good work, let's get some more shut eye before we have to deal with more annoyances tomorrow." I mumbled out before yawning loudly. Jasper joined in the yawn fest and we giggled before setting off for home. Arriving home I caught Lapis rolling her shoulders before throwing her fists against the wall. Not good. Pushing the door open I noticed an open bottle of Bourbon with a shot glass half full.

"I'll get the bitch, touch my woman again." Lapis mumbled between patterns of fists hitting the wall, she must have been doing it for a while because it started to leave stains on the wall of red.

"Lapis?" I called out catching her attention and making her hide her hands. "What's wrong? Let me see." She shook her head at first but pulling her arms I could see the cuts on her knuckles and the blood slowly dripping out. "Oh hunny.." I pulled her into the bathroom so I could bandage her up. "What's eating you?" I asked gently making sure not to sound too cautious as to alarm her in the state she was currently in.

"Jenna came by the club tonight." I stiffened but kept myself calm in order to fully bandage her hands. "Asked a very unwanted question to which she got an answer she didn't approve of." I finished up and held her hands stiffly. "I have to tell you something."

"Let's wait till the morning dear, your not right in the mind at the moment and I had quite the night and could use another body against mine." She smiled and kissed along my neck before following me into the bed room where we continued our act from this morning and slept in the next day.

* * *

Not the greatest ending but are you excited to hear about Bloody Lazuli?

-REDEADED


	21. The Deal

I'm going to be totally honest here, I usually make up every single chapter as i'm typing them I RARELY ever plan anything so here's to me writing a flashback chapter on the spot! Let me know how bad it is.

* * *

 **Narrator POV:**  
Now we go back quite a few ways to when Lapis and Jasper had a good-ish deal going on. She would occasionally snitch for the detective in training and then the two would cozy up or do something just as fun. Here we'll go through why they can no longer stand each other as well as Samantha and Jenna's past. Should also be noted that this is Lapis laying with Peridot in bed telling her the story, well her parts anyway.

* * *

 **Lapis POV:**  
We didn't have a name, we were only a group of rascals doing whatever we wanted and not getting caught. If you hired us, you could rest assured that we could get the job done. Although at the moment my little gang of asses went down due to the two members hooking up and trying to become a power duo. Jenna and Samantha, always a pain in my ass. Andy and James could take the annoyance but it seemed the others couldn't nor could they handle the ass kissing the two would give anytime we took a job from one of the Diamonds. The only me time was with Jasper, dating a badge was a no go around these parts but what can I say? She knows all the buttons that need to be pressed. Making my way through the usual route I met Jasper for coffee in the early hours of the morning before heading out to see what jobs were awaiting the gang.

"Never thought you would buy me coffee and pancakes officer." Fluttering my eyelashes usually made her laugh but this time she merely rolled her eyes.

"Lazuli... You ever think of stopping this and taking it easy?" She just really asked me that? Oh no...

"Whoa now, you said no strings."

"I know but come on, your too smart for this and your voice! We-"

"There is. No. We."

"Lazuli!" I stood up and walked right out of the diner and headed for the spot. No way in hell was I going to get caught up with this idiot. Might as well ask Samantha to pull out her shotgun that she's been dying to use on me and pull the trigger. As usual I was the first to arrive and found the first letter among the stack.

 _'Tommy owes us some money, carefully remove him from the city and call for your payment. -WD'_ Oh yeah, easy morning.

* * *

Pulling up to the hills just outside of town I popped the trunk open tossing Tommy "gently" near a freshly dug hole.

"Damn Tommy, you never were good with money were you?" I commented pulling the gag out of his mouth as I headed back to the trunk for a shovel.

"Lapis, please! I got the money back at my place I swear on it!" I began to hum as his pathetic groveling continued before I gave him my signature smile with a shovel to the face. You know usually that knocks them out and I can bury them alive...

Tommy wasn't one of them...

"Plea.. Lapis.." The worst part was the talking, if you didn't break their nose on the first shot they could still speak properly so you had nothing to laugh at as you beat the brains out you know? Rearing back I caught the tears in his eyes as I slammed the underside of the shovel into his face finally hearing the nose break. He was sobbing now, ugh talk about annoying. "Please.. 'top.. Lapith.." One more slam and boom! Out for the count. Wait, actually he might be dead since blood running out of your ears wasn't a good sign... Nope! Breathing so he was dying but not there yet. Puffing out my chest with pride, I laughed happily as I kicked his worthless body into the hole and began to shovel the dirt on top of what was to be his grave.

* * *

 **Jasper POV:**  
I never was good at making friends, seems I was just as bad with relaying my feelings as well. I didn't mean to fall for the dame but she never let down you know? Casually slipping me some hints and clues on where the find certain hideouts or where certain criminals would be on certain days and such. Waiting outside the diner I sighed in relief as my partner pulled up along side the curb. Rose.

"Hey stranger, looking for some company?" She winked and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. "I take it things didn't go so well eh?" I sighed deeply as she proceeded to drive us back to headquarters. Pink Diamond had just received the title of captain and the gleam in her eyes was wonderful. She deserved it more then anyone and I couldn't have been more happier when she was awarded the position with tears flowing down her cheeks. Walking I could see her shaking but one quick hug from the two of us sent her worries away.

"Heya boss man, don't suppose you mind a couple of women coming over for a visit do ya?" I asked in a flirty voice only to get a giggle out of the woman. Man oh man, if I could have one woman forever.

"It was so cold without you here Jasp, thought I'd be all by my lonesome." she responded kissing my cheek quickly. Rose began to laugh as my face went red to which Pink took no notice. Here we go, time to shine like a Diamond in the boss' eye!

* * *

 **Lapis POV:**  
Returning I yawned with a stretch as Andy stormed out of the spot pissed off shouting "I QUIT!" at the top of his lungs. Sighing I walked in and sat on my throne seeing James rub his temples as Jenna and Samantha snuggled together making unfunny jokes and laughing. It was getting close enough to where the rest of us were just going to quit.

"Hello Lapis!" Jenna finally spoke up. I waved and sighed loudly showing the two to separate and get down to business. "Blue Diamond seems to be taking a wonderful interest in us lately and said she would have some special news for us tonight!" I loved seeing them happy, it warmed my evil heart so. But had they been arriving earlier they would've known that White herself has been giving us some pretty sketchy jobs as well. "Besides that we have only a limited number of jobs today meaning a half day guys." Samantha cheered and wrapped her arms around the other as James snatched the handful of jobs and stood sat next to my throne handing me the ones he either didn't wanna do or just didn't care enough to read. Waving goodbye I left the last few jobs for the girls to complete as I set out to finish what I had in hand.

* * *

I usually stuck with the rough 'em up jobs since I was known for wearing spots of red on my clothing. Bloody Lazuli was a legend after all. Catching thugs behind alley's and slamming their skulls into walls and breaking bones always gave me a rush and I loved it. There was Jimmy Lightning, fast runner and was usually never caught.

Usually.

It took few fences but after memorizing the route I ran around a corner and tackled him to the ground pinning him down. Kicking and thrashing around I spun around and grabbed his leg.

"Jimmy, you better relax!" I demanded in a sing song voice.

"Fuck you bitch! No dumb dame is gonna get- AHHH!" His screams were music to my ears as I broke the first leg. Turning my gaze with a dark grin I looked him deep in his eyes as I grabbed the other leg ready to do it again. "ALRIGHT ALREADY RELAX!" his watery eyes were adorable and I just wanted him to keep that look forever, what I would give for a painting of his pained expression. "They'll get the goods this weekend alright?! They just gotta wait for my boys to come back with the shipment I swears on it!" A lot of swearing going on today huh?

"Good boy Jimmy, get better soon." Lifting myself off of him I could hear him pulling out a weapon of some sort, fixing my gaze towards his hands he had a knife which was headed straight for my throat. Jumping away I decided to finish what I started and slowly took my time breaking the other leg before snatching the knife from his hand and sitting on top of his chest. "Oh cheer up Jimmy, let's put a smile on that face!" Forcing his mouth open, I inserted the knife and began to carve a smile from one side to the other before returning back to base and calling a certain detective.

* * *

 **Jasper POV:**  
"Of course you did it... Hey Lazuli, about earlier I just... Hello? Bitch..." Hanging up I sighed deeply rubbing my temples and walking back to my desk. On the way I noticed my sister starting her first day at managing paper work as the secretary. "Hey there Ames, hows your first day going?" She was trying her hardest to keep everything straight and in order all the while trying to smile at me and answer my question only to be distracted by someone else or another phone call. I simply waved and kissed the top of her head before heading over to Rose and giving her the news.

"That girl needs to be locked away, I have no idea why you don't just throw her in jail Jasp!" Rose commented sternly. She was right but how could I just toss my informant into the brig like that? "Jasper, please. She can't continue to go on like this."

"Fine." I gave in knowing full well that Lapis wasn't going to go down that easily. This was going to be a pain but it had to be done.

* * *

After sending Jimmy to the ER, Rose and I found Lapis hidden in one of her favorite alley ways. She had just finished cleaning the blood from her face and shirt before walking over and kissing me deeply. After she got on her high she loved being clingy, was weird but you be in my shoes and you'd understand. After a heated make-out session Rose was in the car obviously annoyed by the unprofessional activity on my end.

"Lapis, we need to talk."

"Not yet."

"Seriously." With an angry growl Lapis pushed me into the wall giving me her signature glare of death. "We can't do this anymore. We have to stop."

"Fine, deal's off. No more help from me and no help from you." Turning to take her leave I snatched her wrist with one hand cuff around it. She turned and slammed her fist into my face knocking me back for a second but still holding on tightly to the pair of handcuffs in my hand. Pulling her to me she lost her balance allowing me to return the gift of a fist to her stomach dropping her to her knees, catching my breath I went to put the other cuff in place only to have her pull me down and start slamming a flurry of punches to my face and chest region. Talk about having the wind knocked out of ya. Head butting her I was able to get her with a good smack to the jaw knocking her into the wall busting her head open, I thought I was doing good until I spit out a tooth and noticed she had stabbed me in the lower part of my torso. Rose ran over shouting as Lapis rose to her feet and ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Good luck Lazuli, hopefully no one takes that fucking head of yours!" I screamed trying to walk by myself to the car. Talk about one fucked up day.

* * *

 **Lapis POV:**  
Talk about one fucked up day am I right? Stupid bitch starts to confess some sort of feelings then tries to turn me in?! She would get hers soon but not from me, I was done. Fuck this town and everyone who lives here! Entering the spot I began to grab all my belongings and packing them in my sack before Jenna and Samantha pulled me aside;

"Blue wants to recruit us!" They shouted happily together.

"Fuck off, I quit." Samantha's eyes turned angry and she shoved me onto what used to be my throne.

"Not happening, the others were worthless but we need Bloody Lazuli." she glared at me to no avail. No one tells me what the fuck my future has in store for me but me.

"Blow it out your ass Samantha, I'm done with this shit." Standing up Samantha shoved me back up earning my own glare.

"Your leaving her with us awake or asleep got it?" Before she could react I knocked her feet out from under her and raised my leg to slam my foot into her face hopefully breaking a tooth or even better her nose.

Nope, first try didn't seem to be working today.

Jenna took her baseball bat and tried her hardest to whack me with it but missed terribly, gaining my balance I smacked her as hard as I could knocking her to the ground before going to grab my sack. Samantha on the other hand was back up and slammed her fists into my back throwing me onto the table to which she began pounding into my kidneys and shoulder blades one right after the other. Pulling out Jimmy's blade I sliced one of her hands before getting back up and rearing back to impale it into her neck only to be staring down the barrel of a shot gun held by Jenna.

"Drop it." I did as I was told and grabbed my sack taking my leave. I never went back and haven't considered ever returning

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
"Is that when you started singing?" I asked looking into her eyes as the sun shined brightly through the blinds in our bedroom.

"Not really, I started on the streets then after a while the club owner heard me and decided to start me off once a week before making me a nightly gig." She smiled at me and winked before kissing me.

"I'm glad you quit hun." I whispered holding her closer kissing her bare chest and snuggling into her. She giggled and began to tickle me!

"I am too, look at this beautiful woman I have in my bed thanks to quitting!" my laughter was joyful to her and she had quite the grip so struggling was difficult. After a while we laid back down for a while before getting up to get dressed. Consuming our breakfast we heard the phone ring and sighed in hopes it wasn't Jenna, but all hope was lost.

"Tomorrow, send the tall one to me." Seems it was Jasper's turn to suffer, hopefully it wasn't too bad. One could only hope.

* * *

Wrote this while listening to TOOL so i'm in such a relaxed state for such a horrid chapter.

-REDEADED


	22. Goodbye My Love

This chapter is kind of an odd one for me, the next two or the next one will be the last chapter.

* * *

 **Jasper POV:**  
I don't like smoking but having me wake up when the sun is barely going to fucking rise calls for a needed energy hit. I inhaled it as if I were going to die without it, what would Garnet say? The bitch finally opens the door with a small wave before clearing her throat:

"Haar correct?" I nodded and finished the cigarette before tossing it into the street. "Today I will be needing an escort and possibly extra muscle, can you handle a few bullies for a lil' ol gal?" I nodded once more containing the annoyed growl in my throat. Being the gentleman that I am I proceeded to let her in before slamming it shut. Ignoring the daggers in her eyes I speed away down the road awaiting the horrible day ahead of me.

First two hours was just watching her collect money and have little talks with her clients. Occasionally someone would mouth off or have too little of what was needed earning a pistol whip from Jenna. She used to run with Lapis after all so it didn't come as much of a surprise when she knocked teeth out or broke noses, if anything it was kinda funny in a 'I can still her up if I needed to' kinda way. I smirked for a little while after those two hours passed. I wonder how the love birds are doing?

* * *

 **Lapis POV:**  
She always had this contagious smile when she found something she liked you know? At first I thought Jasper was secretly in love with my woman but now I see it. Hell, she's just watching The Lone Ranger and her smile is so bright I can't help but wrap my arms around her.

"Why don't you just sit down if your going to keep hugging me? Also I thought you were cooking!"

"MY CHICKEN!" I dashed back to the oven to pull out the bird just in time! Peridot cheered as the ranger saved yet another person in danger, at least now I knew what to dress her up as for Halloween! I figured to just let her keep enjoying herself, placing the main dish and sides on two plates I joined the love of my life on the couch for dinner and television.

* * *

 **Jasper POV:**  
She had me watching a door, for 30 minutes! I was nearing my breaking point until I saw a man bleeding from his arm burst open the door and start making a run for the alley way with an angry Jenna giving chase. Turning on the car I joined the chase cutting off the man's escape path.

"YOU FUCKING CRAZY LADY?!" he asked trying to climb over the hood of my car. Not going to happen buddy. Grabbing his collar I threw him to the ground at Jenna's feet. She giggled with joy hopping up and down hugging one of my arms.

"Strong and pretty, great combo!" I growled earning a scowl from her before turning her attention back to the man on the ground. "So Armando here's the deal, you finish answering my questions and you live! Don't, and Jasper here gets to break you piece by piece!" he nodded in agreement before allowing me to stand him back up holding onto his shoulders in case he felt like running. "When will the shipment arrive and how?"

"In three days time, by plane."

"Whose men will be guarding it?"

"I don't know." Broken left arm. "BLUE'S!"

"Good boy, any idea on whose going to try to crash the party?"

"Insiders say Yellow and White might make an appearance themselves but i'm uncertain if those sources can be trusted."

"Find out immediately you hear me?" he nodded quickly letting a few tears fall from his eyes as the pain of his broken arm started to take full effect. "I need to be prepared in case someone decides to ruin the evening. Thank you Armando, here's some money to fix that arm of yours." Returning to the car Jenna finally decided to stop and eat making me crave a good meal myself. As soon as we ordered she decided to head into the restroom leaving me all alone, or at least I thought I was.

"Jasp!" Pink called out running over to my booth and embracing me before sitting down right beside me.

"Captain-"

"It's just us Jasp, call me Pink." she smiled brightly, I thought I was fully over her but again those eyes pull me right back into a puppy. I needed to see Garnet asap. "What are you doing out and about on your off day? I figured you to be out with your sister not all dressed up."

"I'm kinda helping someone out right now, she's a pain so you probably don't wanna stick around bud."

"Nonsense! A friend of yours is a friend of mine!" I began to pour sweat like a waterfall.

"Hello Pink." Jenna had returned, wait a second. How did they already know each other?! "Glad to see you still in your position." Turning to my side I could see Pink staring daggers into Jenna, what in the fuck is going on? I've never seen her angry let alone annoyed and yet Jenna saying hello set her off! "Your little detective here landed in some hot water along with her partner, so to repay me for helping them out I decided to have them do a few jobs for me."

"Jasper, you better be done with this woman quickly. This better be the last job or else your playing with fire."

"Take it easy Pink, they got one more job left for me after today." This was turning into a major shit storm and I seriously wanted to be out of it as quickly as possible. Sadly the three men exiting their vehicle across from the diner heard my thoughts and decided to lend a helping hand covered in bullets...

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
What a great day, great television programs and cuddling with the woman of my dreams on our couch. After finishing our meal and taking a quick cat nap we decided to get some dessert and have some small talk along with pumpkin who only responded in purring. Silly fur ball. I began to ponder what Jenna could have wanted from Jasper but I figured it couldn't have been so bad since the phone hadn't rang all day. Speak of the devil.

"I got it." Lapis said with an annoyed sigh. After picking it up I hear a familiar voice screaming on the other end. Amethyst? "Peri we gotta go, Jasper's lost it."

* * *

 **Jasper POV minutes before the call:**  
After flipping the table, Pink and I began to return fire as Jenna pulled out her purse containing ammo and spare guns. Jenna mumbled a few curses before peaking out from behind the table to see who the enemies were.

"Looks like White wants me out, Jasper please try your hardest to take one of them alive." Ignoring her I continued to fire until piercing one of the skulls across from the diner. Smirking I crept towards the door in hopes that Pink had them distracted enough for me to find cover behind a car and taking out one more. I was lucky today! Dodging a few more shots I got behind a car keeping my feet behind the tires before taking point and slamming another bullet into one of the guys as Pink got the other in the knee cap.

"GOOD SHOT CAPTAIN!" I cheered before running over and dragging the guy back to Jenna. "Take your damn man and go, i'm done for today."

"Your done when I say your done! Don't forget my eyes are everywhere, even on your girlfriend's house when you least expect it." she spawned an evil grin and it took every fiber of my being to not kill her then and there.

"You two done playing around?" Pink asked walking outside to join us. I was never good at making friends, Pink and Rose were my only friends for a long time and quite frankly you stay very attached to long term friends, especially the ones you have been in love with for a long time. So imagine that and then imagine a car pulling up beside you both filled with five men armed and firing straight into your best friend's stomach dropping her to the ground. Imagine your heart racing as you shoot the bastard in the face along with one more before telling your legs to move so you could drag your bleeding friend behind the car for cover. That was me right now, having an adrenaline rush as Jenna grabbed the guy we wounded and left me alone to finish off these bastards. "Jasper?"

"Pink?!" she smiled at me, placing her hand on my cheek and chuckled.

"Don't let me go out like this, I can't bare to see your tears anymore."

"I won't, I promise.." keeping the tears inside I jumped up feeling the blood course through my veins, pulling the trigger without any thoughts other than to kill these men in my sights. Boom boom boom, one down. "I promise.." Boom boom boom another one down after he got me in the arm with a shot. **"I PROMISE!"** Dropping my empty gun I walked over to the sorry son of a bitch who was panicking as I stood above him. "You just hurt someone I love, do you realize what I want to do to you?" he lunged for a nearby pistol too slowly allowing me to grab his ankle and pull him back to me. Break the leg, then the other. His cries were whispers to my ears then, break the other with a stomp before holding his neck tightly till it broke as well. Dropping him to the ground I remembered Pink and ran back to her as an ambulance arrived to lift her up.

"I'm gonna be ok right Jasp?" It all poured out then, telling her yes between the sobs and holding her hands before the pushed me aside to lift her into the vehicle. "No more tears my Jasper, it'll haunt my dreams if you keep crying." she whispered before dropping her head and fainting from the blood loss. Roaring in anger I dialed Garnet and asked her for a ride back to HQ.

* * *

 **Peridot POV after the phone call:**  
An angry Jasper was my worst fear, ever since the night she tried to kill Lapis I had been terrified of seeing her pissed off and well, tonight I was shit out of luck. She was screaming at the top of her lungs trying to punch holes in the walls, the guys were trying to keep her under control but come on how the hell were LA cops going to hold down an Amazonian woman? **"WHY?!"** The pain in her voice hurt me, she was in deep pain and I knew why.

Pink Diamond had passed away only moments ago.

 **"DAMMIT!"** she finally put one fist through the wall painting the plaster with her bloody knuckles. Finally dropping down on her ass I shoved the others aside throwing my arms around her head tightly refusing to let go as she pleaded with me to not look at her. "I'm a mess Pear, don't look at me... It's all my fault."

"NO! It's not your fault, you know damn well she'd scold you for even saying that!"

"She would wouldn't she?" she chuckled very softly wrapping her arms around me crying into my chest. "I wonder what she would've said at a time like this?" Centi walked in right after and began rubbing circles into Jasper's back.

One more favor left to do. One more before I would finally give in and demand Jasper killed someone...

* * *

I'm not unhappy with this chapter I just don't really know why it pieced out like this. I hope you liked it honestly and I hope you forgive me for what is about to happen...

-REDEADED


	23. Hot As The Moon Part 1

Let it be known I am honored that you guys have stuck around this long, with that said I present to you the final favor and final day of ever having to hear about Jenna. Also forgive me for going out of the time period but I need to use a plane that wasn't invented until the late 60's but it fits with what I am going to do in this chapter.

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
I didn't like this at all, being looked down upon by Blue Diamond. It was infuriating and the only way to keep calm was her spending the most time staring at Jasper and Lapis holding my hand tightly. Jenna was spending the entire time going over the plan and inventory of what we were to receive until Blue Diamond finally asked her to go over it herself. It was odd, but she sat next to Jasper and patted her shoulder gently.

"I miss her as well, after all, she was my sister.." she whispered out before holding Jasper's shoulder. Jasper sniffled a bit before wiping her nose and clearing her throat.

"She was one hell of a woman..."

"Come now, I know you and Rose were her best friends for a long time. Tell me the truth." Jasper sighed deeply and patted her chest.

"For the longest time, I was madly in love with her. She rejected me of course but there was no way that could stop me from being her best friend. I was never good at making friends until I met her."

"You and me both." The two shared a chuckle and it left me at ease to which I could lean against Lapis and sleep until the plane had arrived. Why a plane? I am sick of seeing planes. "I never figured you for the settling down type Lazuli." Lapis groaned;

"People change ma'am. All it takes is one blonde to smile at ya and boom! Fireworks.." she kissed my cheek lovingly. "It can show you a whole other side to life." I rolled my eyes as Blue let out a lovely giggle to which Jenna looked at us in confusion. How the hell can we just be chatting with one of the heads of the worst gang in the city? Don't worry Jenna it's running through my head too.

 **An Hour Later:**  
I fucking knew it, I fucking knew nothing good ever happens from reoccurring dreams god dammit! It was a fucking Lockheed C-5 Galaxy that we needed to unload and then reload again to pay back our gifts. Lapis squeezed my hand tighter noticing my terror, thank goodness we could stick this out just the three of us. Making our way down the air strip I noticed a large amount of crates being sent away into armored vans, mental note to report those in. Fancy cars from overseas were also sent over I suppose for bribery or pure vanity, it didn't matter but at least we had another way of telling who was under the Diamond's power, mental note to report those in as well.

After the unloading it was our turn to load in the crates onto the aircraft, there weren't many surprisingly but they were pretty heavy. Finishing up we were going to depart only to be ambushed by more shooters, what a wonderful month this was. Jasper shoved Lapis and I onto the plane hoping to find some cover as Jenna did the same for Blue Diamond, only problem was,

Blue Diamond took a shot in the knee. Jenna roared in anger firing off a few shots before trying to lift the taller woman onto the aircraft, they both would've died I bet if a certain Amazonian officer didn't have a heart of gold. Jumping down Jasper lifted the woman with one arm and carefully placed her inside on a table to keep her leg alleviated. Jenna shut the doors behind us and the pilot finally decided to lift off.

* * *

 **Jasper POV:**  
Fucking hell, nothing can ever go right these past few days! I must've pissed someone off to get this fucking treatment but hey, let's just go through it. Patching up Blue Diamond wasn't that hard actually and if anything she remained calm the entire time. It was comforting to be around her which was weird considering her profession but, I suppose it's comforting being able to vent about Pink and how much we miss her together. After a few laughs she shushed me and together we caught a quick talk between Peridot and Jenna;

"So, do you miss her?" Peri asked, Jenna didn't even look her way as she began to check over the boxes.

"Who?"

"Samantha."

"Why-"

"Lapis told me, you two were a thing weren't you?" Jenna shot a glare to the sleeping woman in the corner. "I just don't understand how you could take her out of this world like it were nothing."

"How about we drop this topic?"

"Please, you've been running us ragged these past few days the least-"

"I let you live." Peridot kept her eyes upon her not even blinking. Jenna groaned loudly before placing her head in her hands and letting out a strangled sigh. "It wasn't easy alright? We can't just complete each other like you and that monster over there."

"Take it easy."

"Yeah yeah... We never fell out of love to be honest, I just figured I could focus better if we didn't grope each other every ten minutes." Peridot rubbed her back as if apologizing "We were in love, at least I think we were. Even through all the flirting and sleeping with other women she always came back to me, I hurt her but she always found a way to make my day. Random roses on my desk, little bottles of hooch in my mail box, she would even leave me candy trails to terrible poems she would write haha!" The devil had a laugh after all eh? Blue was giggling herself at this corny show.

"You sounded perfect together to me. In a bad guy sort of way." Jenna shoved her playfully and the two erupted into laughter waking up Lapis who glared at the redhead. Helping up Blue I took her to the cock pit to wait out this trip, where the hell were we going anyway? I can see mountains and everything, shit we better not be in Colorado. Before I could even sit down I heard yelling coming from the storage area. Looking down the hall I could see Lapis, Peri, and Jenna hiding behind a crate as armed thugs began jumping out of crates shooting down most of Blue's men.

"COMPLIMENTS FROM WHITE DIAMOND!"

Growling out my frustration Blue Diamond lifted herself into a sitting position with a shot gun she must have had hidden under a seat. "Go for it, I have you covered." Popping my neck I bellowed out a laugh ready to fill more of these assholes with lead to avenge my friend. Kneeling next to Peri I took aim and blasted at least two of them before they started finding cover of they're own, thankfully not all of Blue's men went down and gave support fire as Jenna came back with Tommy gun's for me and herself. Oh yeah, time to really go for it.

* * *

 **Lapis POV:**  
Shit, I have to find a weapon of some kind before they get me. What a place to be on a Sunday afternoon am I right? Taking a peak I could see Jasper blowing away a few of them at a time all the while losing herself in the euphoria of killing people you couldn't care less about, Peridot was handling herself well until a shot grazed her jacket making her comeback into my arms. "Relax hunny your not hit, take a breath and let's get 'em together." With a quick kiss and a smirk we raised ourselves up and fired quickly getting at least 3 of them before ducking back down covered by Jasper's terrorizing machine gun. It was starting to look like we had a fighting chance until Jenna tackled us down as a explosion went off in front of us.

Great, now we got possibly two giant fucking holes in the plane.

* * *

I will have the next piece up by tomorrow if not then in two days. Hopefully no one dies... right?

-REDEADED


	24. Hot As The Moon Part 2

**"It wasn't about how smart or how good you were. It was chaos and luck, and anyone who thought different was a fool." -Max Payne**

So I hit a button and it deleted this entire chapter so had to spend another two hours rewriting this shit. Forgive me if it feels a little rushed to you but believe me when I say i'm annoyed out of my skull at this accident. Also I fucked up, we got one more chapter after this one.

* * *

 **Narrator POV:**  
Last we were with out heroes they had just gotten into a fire fight, when suddenly someone thought it would be a great idea to throw a grenade into a plane. It was safe to say that it blew open the hatch door thrusting out more than half of the people inside the aircraft.

* * *

 **Jasper POV:**  
Great, a fucking hole in the plane and now our altitude kept alternating. Seeing the enemy confused and disconnected, I tossed my Tommy gun to Lapis before running around the crates and taking these guys out that she couldn't reach with my favorite knife. Every few seconds someone would stand up to shot me down only to receive a few holes in themselves courtesy of Lapis Lazuli! Finally taking down the last of them I got kicked in the ribs and decked in the jaw by some blonde woman smirking like she was about to take my head off.

"Looks like I found a real Amazonian! Care for a dance love?" I merely grinned and charged at her for a good ol' knife fight. It started off good and I admit she had me going but the moment she turned and slashed Peri's forearm she was dead. Grabbing the bitch's arms I raised her up as Lapis set about slitting her throat.

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
Finally tossing out the bodies and excess cargo I headed back to the cock pit wrapping up my wound. In the chaos all this went through Blue Diamond seemed to have taken a bullet to the head, such a shame for she was starting to grow on me. Jenna was trying her hardest to lift the plane higher as the pilot was taken out as well. "Get Jasper up here will ya?!" she demanded fear evident in her voice. Thankfully her and Lapis were behind me as Jenna lost control of the sticks allowing Jasper to take them and steer us away from the oncoming mountain.

"You got a fucking plan here?!" Lapis roared out glaring Jenna down.

"There should be parachutes behind you!" Jenna shouted over the alarm, suddenly another explosion went off leaving another hole closer to the cock pit area. "Move your ass Lazuli!" Lapis growled and returned her gaze to Jenna;

 **"THERE'S ONLY TWO!"** Holy fuck, we were going to die weren't we? I began to panic rushing to Jasper's side helping to lift the plane up as high as it would go. "You have got to be shitting me Jenna!"

"We can fucking share! Me and you, Jasper and Peridot!" Lapis was about to start arguing until Jenna shoved the parachute on her by force. "As soon as the plane stabilizes jump out otherwise your fucking dead!" Jenna roared to us. Wrapping her arms around Lapis, Jenna picked up Blue's shotgun and jumped out, team one was golden.

"Peri, you ok?" Jasper asked worried about me.

"I'm peachy Jasp! You ready?" She smiled, staring at the mountain in front of us.

"This is where we say goodbye i'm afraid." What? "The plane won't stabilize in time for both of us to go hun. I'm going to bite the bullet for you." No Jasper, don't you leave me. Just as Jenna did to Lapis, Jasper shoved the parachute onto me ignoring my cries and flailing arms. I looked into her tear filled eyes as she gave me one last hug and a smile:

"I was never good at making friends until I met you Peri, thank you for everything." With that she threw me down the hall allowing me to tumble out threw the hole in the side of the plane. Pulling the cord I screamed her name at the top of my lungs as time slowed down letting me watch in slow motion as the plane slammed into the mountain killing my best friend.

* * *

 **Jenna POV:**  
Fucking idiot, of course Lazuli would 'drop' me because of her fear of loud noises! She had better hope to god she finds shelter first before I find her. Standing up I picked up Blue's shotgun a few feet away from me before deciding to head downwards, the more I walked the louder a voice became. It screamed someone's name over and over again crying, was it Peridot? Turning my head around I saw the blonde crying her head off as she flew into a swarm of trees going fast enough to impale herself!

"PERIDOT!" I yelled making a dash for the trees, I could hear branches breaking and snapping as I got closer. I found her slowly lifting her self up with a branch sticking out of one of her legs, this was going to hurt. "Peridot, stay still i'm going to get the stick out ok?" she was hysterical sobbing over something allowing me to pull it out with a lot of strength. It was as if she didn't even feel it in there to begin with. "Peri what's wrong? Where's Jasper?"

"Dead.." she choked out, trying her hardest to not start crying again. Fuck, our biggest asset just died. Keeping my cool I lifted the poor woman up slowly helping her to walk.

"Come on hun, we gotta get to some safety." I whispered holding her close so we could stay as warm as possible. Hiking down the mountain for a few minutes had us worried when we heard loud noises but we got over it. Until we heard a roar, the we hauled ass as fast as we could and ended up tumbling down the hill. Fucking great. Her wound was still bleeding and it was a worry starting to grow incredibly fast to me for some reason, maybe it was because I dropped the fucking shot gun before we tumbled down the hill. Thankfully I kept a knife in my bra just in case.

* * *

 **Lapis POV:**  
Luckily I landed in front of a cabin, knocking quickly and loudly a man with a full beard answered the door. "Please sir I need help, me and a few friends jumped out a plane that exploded as you can see in the distance. Can you let me in to call for help?" Staring at the burning plane in the distance he just motioned for me to come in. After calling the police it was going to take them a few hours which angered me to the point I had marched my way to the front door only to be stopped by the man's wife.

"Ma'am I can't let you go back out there into that blizzard."

"Miss, the love of my life and our friends are out there. If I lose her I might as well just die." The woman shook her head.

"You'll have to wait ma'am, I cannot with good sound mind allow you to risk your life."

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
Fuck you hypothermia... I fucking hate you more than coffee. Jenna's teeth were still chattering as mine had stopped quite awhile ago, this was it this was me about to die. No more Jasper, no more Lapis, and no more Jenna. Mom, Dad, Pumpkin, i'm so sorry about what a failure I have become. I thought I would be able to come home with Lapis and show you all how amazing I have become.

"Peridot no, you have to keep up."

I'm pathetic, might as well just die here in the snow. Blonde Popsicle for the wolves.

"Peridot please stand up please, don't you dare do this to me!"

Goodbye world, goodbye light, I'm so sorry Lapis.

"I'm so sorry..." I mumbled out as the world around me went black, before blacking out I saw the outline of a large person standing behind Jenna who turned and screamed her head off.

* * *

Yeah I know i'm an asshole for ending the chapter there but I gotta get some sleep and since tomorrow is my last day of work for the week I will post the ending by then if not then sometime this weekend I promise you!


	25. Hot As The Moon Part 3

**"Like all the bad things in my life, it started with the death of a woman. I couldn't save her." -Max Payne**

Trying to write chapters for three different stories is never a good idea... unless your me then you've got three Lapidot fanfics in your head begging to be typed out asap! Hopefully you guys enjoy the end to this odd story!

* * *

 **Jasper POV:**  
What a plan, prop up the controls then barrel roll out of the plane to a hopeful safe landing. In stead I damn near break my neck and bruise my legs with my landing. Thankfully the explosion from the plane shot me a few yards further then where I would've landed. Great job Jasper, say goodbye to your best friend only to spend the next few seconds tumbling down the mountain after her. Finally the spinning stops and I slowly but surly begin to catch my breath and lift myself into a sitting position before even thinking of trying to stand up. Looking around I saw two figures heading out of some trees and heading downwards, maybe it was Lapis and Jenna? Lifting myself up I took a good two minutes before starting to move my legs.

This fucking sucked. I get that my body was in pain and that i'm a rather large woman but I am still freezing dammit! Rubbing my arms vigorously I got colder at the sight of a pack of wolves, seeing the two figures in the distance again I figured it would be the best choice to run for the in between path of the two colliding forces. Getting into another patch of trees I caught up to the wolves stabbing one of them in the neck quickly pulling my blade free. Three remained, baring they're fangs two lunged for me with only one sinking it's teeth into my flesh. Saying I roared in pain was an understatement, before it got lose I squeezed it's neck as hard as I could until it yelped allowing me to know I could pull him off and finish him as well. The last two didn't even wait for me to stand, they dashed all around me taking quick bites and scratching at me causing me to try to build some form of defense. After a while I lunged for the closest one and snapped his neck, the remaining one tried to go for my throat only to swallow a blade. Excess blood, bruising and pain, and now a missing knife... great. Taking my leave of the trees I found a shot gun in the snow.

Jackpot Jasper!

Opening the chamber I spy only two shells, which unfortunately were going to be used immediately due to this black bear towering over me. After blowing the bear's brains out I finally decided to slide down the hill to catch up to the two figures, one fell over so the crunching of snow beneath my feet quickened. The first one turned to look at me and scream making me cover my ears.

"Fuck Jenna it's just me!" I yelled right back at her. She began to tremble and merely fainted as she smiled, I picked her up and my pace quickened as I took notice of my friend laying motionless in the snow. Thankfully a cabin wasn't too far in the distance and even with these bleeding wounds I could probably make it before bleeding out. With another quick flick of my arms I now had both women over each shoulder.

* * *

 **Lapis POV:**  
I was slowly dying without knowing where Peridot was, it was eating at me quicker than a rabbit next to a patch of vegetables. My hands were shaking as my leg bounced, the man's wife was trying her hardest to get me to relax and drink tea with her but all I could do was apologize.

"What's she like?" I looked at her confused at first but realized she knew why I was acting this way. "Gotta be some special to have you this antsy." Taking a long strangled breath I calmed myself down and return the look of concern to her:

"She's the most important person in my life right now. We've spent the last year together going out and having silly fun times together and I really love her." letting a few tears spill the wife rushed over to me and patted my eyes dry. "I can't bare the thought of losing her to this incident, what am I going to do without her? We just moved in together and I just got her cat to love me! I can't go on without her!" she placed her hand gently on my shoulder stifling my sobs for a moment.

"She'll come around." I caught my breath before nodding to her with a broken smile. The husband busted through the door:

"Found your friends!" I jumped up and went around the couch to see Jasper coated in blood before gently laying Peridot and Jenna onto the rug next to the fire place. "I'm not too sure if the little one is going to make it.." pushing past them I grabbed Peridot to see her ice cold and near having no pulse. "Take her upstairs to the right, get her warm as fast as you can otherwise she's a goner ma'am" I lifted her up and made a mad dash for the stairs, Jasper had dropped to her knees with a shaky laugh before falling unconscious and bleeding all over the rugs.

Carefully removing Peridot's cold clothes from her body I removed mine as well and embraced her in a pile of 6 or 7 warm fur blankets. "I got you baby, i'm here." I was reassuring someone who for all I knew was never going to wake up. Stop that, positive thoughts only. Oh my poor Peri, please wake up.

"Please wake up... Please..."

* * *

 **Peridot POV Dream:**  
I think i'm dead. Looking around I was in a green dress walking up to a blanket on top of a hill with a picnic basket, all of my friends were there including Jenna and Blue Diamond. Taking a seat next to Jasper I took a breath:

"Are we dead?"

"Doubt it."

"But how are we here from the snowy mountains?" She snorted and laughed before taking a bite out of an apple. "I watched you die Jasper, how can you tell me that we're not dead?" She merely shrugged before continuing to eat her apple. "I don't want us to die Jasp, I wanna keep living and busting criminals and going home to Lapis every night." The sky shifted a bit and Amethyst was now next to me continuing to eat the apple that Jasper had previously been eating.

"So Pear, when are you going to come back and snuggle with me again?" I couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Lapis would kill us if we even thought of doing that Amy."

"Can't blame a girl for trying right?" I nudged her shoulder and we both shared a laugh before the sky changed again growing a little darker as the sun headed downwards. Amethyst had turned into Jenna who as well took a bite out of the apple and smiled.

"You remind me a lot of Samantha you know that?"

"What? How?"

"How you and Lapis are so over protective of each other. It's like you want to give each other some form of space and let each other be free but when someone else starts taking looks your ready to swoop in and kill."

"Your imagining things."

"Sure." With that the sky turned night coated in stars and a full moon unto which Jenna became Lapis who tossed the fully eaten apple back into the basket before standing up and intertwining our fingers as we took a stroll over the pond.

"I never thought I would see you again." I commented forgetting that I had begun to shed tears. She smiled and squeezed my hand tightly;

"I'l never leave you Peri." I kissed her cheek and held her hands in mine before leaning against her chest.

"I know you won't but... I think i'm dead."

"Just wake up."

"How can a dead person wake up?" I questioned giving her a smile with tears before turning it into a serious face in response to her fully sobbing look.

"Please Peri, wake up. I got you baby."

"Lapis?" I was starting to freak out for a bit which was weird considering I was dead. Wait, how can I feel if i'm dead?

"Peridot, please wake up."

* * *

 **Lapis POV:**  
It was morning, no one came in to disturb us and awakening to the sun spilling through the blinds I looked upon Peridot to see her breathing returning to normal. My heart began to race as I saw her eyes begin to flutter. Then came the voice:

"...Lapis?..." I began to cry again as I pulled her closer to me. Her body began to shake as she repeated my name over and over again having tears spill from her cheek as well. "I heard you calling me, demanding me to wake up... and here you are."

"Here I am baby." I pulled her into a deep loving kiss before pulling the blankets around us tighter. An hour of cuddling later we finally decided to get dressed and head downstairs to find Jenna speaking to the husband and wife.

"Hey there love birds, finally done with healing?" Peridot rolled her eyes before trying to move alone and sit down in a nearby chair. "I just finished telling Jack and Martha here about the plane crash and how Jasper found us-"

"Jasper?" Peridot nearly shouted before getting up and falling over. "Where is she?!" Jenna sighed and lifted Peridot up before taking her to the bed room in the back.

* * *

 **Peridot POV:**  
Wrapped in bandages and having trouble breathing it was like tearing my heart in half again. Taking a seat next to the bed she slowly opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey partner. Sorry about earlier." I took her hand in mine as we smiled together with a tear shed each. "Can you forgive me? I lost a lot of blood getting you and Jenna back here so i'm pretty short on time."

"Did you have any regrets?" She smiled brighter and shook her head.

"If I had to think of one, it would be not meeting you when we were younger." I broke into sobs and held her tightly against me. "I love you... partner..."

"I love you too Jasper!" I poured out my grief and pain unto her chest trying to hold onto the last of her life until finally her limbs went limp and her chest stopped rising. This was the second time I had to watch my best friend die...

* * *

 **Jenna POV:**  
The trip home was a terrible one, Lapis and Peridot cuddled together the entire time trying to keep Peridot's broken emotions in check. We decided to have Jasper's body sent back home to LA where we could give her a proper burial, also someone had to tell the others. I think Amethyst and Rose took it the hardest, with Rose having to hold Amethyst back along with the help of Pearl and Garnet as the younger Haar sister attempted to rip my head off of my 'Piece of shit' body. To this day I still don't blame her, it was all my fault and I don't think i'll ever be able to live it down. A month later we were at the funeral home ready to say our pieces and tell good stories of the woman we all knew. Deciding it would be best, we left Peridot for last as Lapis hit the crowd with some funny memories and jokes. Finally I had finished mentally preparing the blonde for this moment and with one final hug from me and her girlfriend she took the stage.

"Jasper's favorite line was, 'I was never good at making friends.' But by the looks of it, that was a lie. We've all gathered here to show how much she had an impact upon our lives. From the moment I laid my eyes on her I found her to be an impulsive abrasive and all around big headed oaf. But boy was I wrong, instead I was partnered with an experienced, intelligent, masterful, all around beacon of hope. If I could have her here today I would." She choked back a sob and composed herself once more. "She loved that terrible black suit, she looked like a walking tar stain." The guests let out a hearty laugh unanimously agreeing with the blonde. "She could make it look glorious though, she was the light of the station and no one will ever be able to replace her. Jasper Haar wasn't only my partner, she was my best friend. I will never forget anything this woman has taught me, learned from me, or given me ever. I loved her like the sister I never had. So long Jasper Haar, missed but never forgotten..." The crowd roared with applause and cheered as Peridot shed the tears she was holding back and smiled brightly. It may have been a time for hurting but deep down she knew it was a time for honoring the dead more.

* * *

 **2 Years Later, Narrator POV:**  
It was a sunny afternoon and the couple who lived in a home with their pet cat Pumpkin had gone for a walk. They stopped for some ice cream and some flowers to which they made a journey to the graveyard to see their old friend once more. Placing the flowers upon the tombstone they stood still for a good long while holding hands before bowing and taking their leave. Waving hello to neighbors and a redhead who drove past whistling, the couple decided to head back home and cuddle on the couch watching some television show the blonde preferred as the other decided to cook something for the two to eat.

It may not have been the happiest life but they loved it none the less.

 **The End**

* * *

Let me know what you think, if anything I may end up rewriting it but I like it this way. Thank you for sticking around for this long and I hope you continue to read my work!

-Ed aka REDEADED


End file.
